Close encounter on my human night
by sessinulover
Summary: Inuyasha was running for his life. He ran into more then he had counted for. Yaoi. Lemon. Inucest, InuxSess
1. Human Inuyasha

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

AN: Lemon

* * *

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. Everything was against him, keeping him from escaping. The darkness of the night was against him in more then one way. It was a moonless night. The night he turned into a human, a pathetic human.

He couldn't see in the dark. The wood was a black hole of branches and sticks trying to get hold of his fire rat clothing, slowing him down. He couldn't hear clearly and worst of all he couldn't smell the hunting youkai behind him. They wouldn't give up on him, they were coldblooded killers. He had killed almost all of their pack. The Jewel shard, their leader had possessed was now in the hands of Kagome, but the sun had set too fast. They hadn't dealt with every killer-ant youkai. Sango, Miroku and Kagome were wounded and exhausted from the fight. Then when the sun was setting the most sensible thing to do was to retreat. Run so fast and far away from his pack as possible, to keep them safe.

Inuyasha was getting tired. His human strength was failing him. He wasn't running anymore, he by now was more stumbling forward at a desperate pace. They were gaining on him. He could hear the sounds of their spiky feet coming closer. There, he was sure he had seen something white in front of him, maybe a house where he could find refuge. Inuyasha focused on the white. Then spiky tentacles grabbed his sleeves and he slammed on the ground. Inuyasha twisted around and knocked the youkai ant with his heels on its head. He kept hitting the foe until it let go of his sleeve.

Inuyasha jumped up and with a frantic energy burst he ran. He looked around but couldn't see the white anymore. He had lost it. He ran and a sharp twig scratch open his face, Inuyasha felt disheartened. The sound of feet closing in thundered in his ears. He couldn't go on anymore. He stopped and faced his pursuers. He would go down fighting and not like a coward. He stared into the darkness, dark silhouettes circled around him. Inuyasha wrapped his fingers around the hilt of Tetsuseiga. He would die with his father's fang in his hands. But before he could unsheathe the fang a blow in his face by an ant tentacle send him flying backwards and he slammed into something very hard, most likely a tree. Inuyasha turned and got trapped into the 'branches' that slipped around his waist.

"Insolent brat!" The cold even voice was as music in his ears. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha was relieved. His brother may be a bastard, but he had claimed his death, so he wouldn't allow someone else to kill him. Inuyasha had already determined that he would only die by the hand of his brother or by natural causes. His brother wouldn't kill him. Not tonight, when he was a human. Sesshoumaru was all about honor. He wouldn't kill him in his weakened state.

His chest heaving to catch breath, Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru and leaned into his brother's unintended embrace. The golden eyes were gleaming pools in the darkness. Inuyasha felt the arms around him move. He curled his fingers in the haori of his brother. The armor of his brother didn't adorn his body. He must have been relaxing or sleeping when he was disturbed.

If his brother decided to push him away, he would be dead meat to the ants. Then he relaxed his fingers on the masculine chest. If his brother wanted to toss him away, he wouldn't object. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Are you too bigheaded to ask your brother's aid?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. He bent his head a little and his golden eyes stared into the deep violet eyes of Inuyasha. "No, but I won't ask so you don't have to reject." Inuyasha tried to move away from his brother.

Sesshoumaru looked at the blood flowing out the wound on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha got almost a heart failure when a wet tongue trailed over the steady stream of blood to clean and heal the wound. His heart pounded fervently, but that was because of the youkai chasing him.

He could hear the ants moving around, circling closer and closer. Then one of the ants made its move, jumped and was about to slash with his razor-sharp leg through Inuyasha's back, when a green eerie light flashed through the night and Sesshoumaru's whip beheaded the ants crawling around them. The movements caused the arm around his waist to tighten its hold. Inuyasha's smaller form was pressed against the bigger form of his brother. An unfamiliar exiting feeling gushed through his body. He could feel the muscles of his brother's body tense and relax when he slashed the whip around. A moan escaped Inuyasha's lips. His body reacted on the heat, the body against his radiated. He felt safe.

Unconsciously Inuyasha relaxed and curved his body to that of the taiyoukai. When none of the ants moved any more Sesshoumaru retracted the whip and felt the soft human body of his little brother almost melt against his. An inaudible growl rumbled through his stature. A shiver ran through the soft body. The small movements were enough to want more of the delightful feelings running through his body. "Thank you for saving me." Inuyasha mumbled and kept his eyes fixed on the haori of his brother. "Don't offend me by thanking me, half-breed. Your death is claimed by me. Nothing and nobody can tarnish my claim." Sesshoumaru's voice was as cold as always, but the voice trembled a little when Inuyasha tried to wriggle himself loose from the hold his brother had on him.

The friction between their bodies was creating wonderful feelings that needed to be explored, but this was his little hanyou brother. He had to end this madness. "Stand still Inuyasha." Inuyasha froze. He breathed heavily, his body was all tingling and he wanted to feel more of the body against him, feel more of the delicious sensation the lean body was sending through his own. Even the more then casual contacts with Kagome's body didn't trigger these unknown delightful feelings. He wanted them to linger on and even drown in it. _Why did it have to be his brother that caused these sensations? Yes, he was gorgeous. Yes, he was sexy as hell, but he was his brother and a pain in the ass. _

"Let go of me, dammit." Inuyasha spread his fingers and pushed against the chest in front of him. A finger touched an erect nipple of his brother. Sesshoumaru gasped softly and his golden eyes narrowed a little. Inuyasha let his finger purposely brush against the erect knob, pinching it gently through the silken haori. Sesshoumaru's eyes lidded a little more, he couldn't resist the delicate touch of his little brother. Inuyasha had anticipated at least a killing strike, separating his head from his body. When his brother didn't do anything to stop him he boldly rubbed with the palm of his hand over the erect nipple. Sesshoumaru moaned deeply and lowered his head to look in the eyes of his little brother.

"You have to stop this invidious game you are playing." Sesshoumaru tried to remain in control and push the enchanting nuisance away, but his arms didn't obey him. They pulled him even closer. He could feel his length grow when the frail form of his little brother almost merged with his.

"I'm not playing a game. All you have to do is to let go off me." Inuyasha breathed heavily. His body was thrilled by the feeling of his brothers perfect body pressed against his. He could feel the arousal of his brother grow against his own growing arousal. One of the hands around his waist loosened a little. Inuyasha expected to be let go any time, but the hand ran smoothly against his chest over to his collarbone and then to his throat. It paused there for a moment. A dangerous claw brushed against a vein. Inuyasha gasped. He anticipated a slash through his neck, but after an almost caressing brush the hand moved upward until it cupped his chin and pushed it up.

Inuyasha didn't dare to look into the golden eyes of his brother, but when he felt hot breath flow over his lips, his wide eyes locked with the narrow ones. Then the world stopped turning, stopped existing. All he was aware of was the lips pressing against his. Inuyasha had never been kissed like this. The kisses of Kagome and Kikyo were meaningless compared with this breathtaking kiss with his brother. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the neck of his brother. He felt the slick tongue of his brother brush against his lips and he immediately opened his own to let his mouth be invaded by the delicious sneaky tongue. Only the eventual lack of air had them tear apart their lips. Inuyasha heaved for air a few times and again pressed his lips on that of his brother. He couldn't get enough of that delicious taste his brother had kept from him.

Sesshoumaru gladly devoured the willing mouth pressed against his. He let his hands wander all over the scrumptious body offered to him. He squeezed and caressed every inch he could reach. He cupped up the firm behind of his little brother and the legs wrapped around his waist. Their rock-hard length was squeezed sensationally between his body and the body of his little brother. Sesshoumaru grind their members against each other, causing the younger inu to gasp in his mouth. Sesshoumaru eagerly swallowed the erotic sound his little lovely seducer was making. He walked over to a tree and carefully lowered his load on the grass.

Inuyasha blinked up, not knowing what to do next. Sesshoumaru loosened his obi and let his haori fall open. Inuyasha relished his eyes at the sight of the masculine body in front of him. He got up on his knees and batted the hands of Sesshoumaru away from his clothes. "Let me do the honors." Sesshoumaru looked excited at the dark haired boy on his knees in front of him. His manhood felt hot and trapped in the fabrics of his hakama. With slow movements and feather light touches Inuyasha undid the hakama of his brother. The bulge in the fudoshi was impressive. Inuyasha gulped once. His hands were moving on them own now. They wrapped around the bulge and let the content roll sensually in his hands.

The appreciating moan was clearly audible. Inuyasha felt the hardness of his brother pulsate. The hands of Sesshoumaru pushed through the black hair of his human brother and got a firm grip on his head. Inuyasha wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru wanted to proceed with the ministrations or stop. Tentatively he sneaked a finger into the fudhosi and let it brush over the rock-hard member of his brother. An uncontrolled buck of the hips was a tell-tale that Sesshoumaru wanted this badly. Inuyasha hooked his finger into the straps of the fudoshi and pulled it down. The very hard and excited hard one of Sesshoumaru sprang up.

Inuyasha gasped at the length of his brother. He licked his lips and struggled against the hold his brother had on his head. He wanted to taste that delicious looking cock. When Sesshoumaru kept holding him back from his prize, Inuyasha wrapped his hand around the manhood dangling in front of his eyes and pulled it towards his lips. A deep guttural sigh erupted from Sesshoumaru and he let go of his hold. Abrupt freed from the hold Inuyasha crashed into the length and swallowed it whole at once.

"Inuyasha". His name had never sounded so sexy. Inuyasha gagged by the length poking in the back of his mouth. He pulled back a little and swirled his tongue around the delicious shaft. He sucked and blew on the tip of the length. Sesshoumaru was euphoric. He thrust his manhood at a slow pace in the wonderful hot cavern of his little brothers mouth. Inuyasha adjusted a little and let the length of his brother delve deep into his throat. He let Sesshoumaru fuck his mouth and undressed quickly. His own length was not as impressive as his brother's but even in his human form the length was still amazing.

Inuyasha let his fingers stroke over his arousal. He wrapped his fingers around it and massaged it in the same slow pace his throat was fucked. Inuyasha wet his fingers with his precum and let go of himself. He cupped the half-moons of his brothers behind into his hand. He felt the muscles erotically tense and relax. Smoothly he delved a finger between the full half moon shapes. His fingers touched the puckered entrance of the beautiful taiyoukai. Inuyasha forced his finger through the tight ring of muscles. The thrusting in his mouth picked up speed. Inuyasha delved another finger into the hole. And began to stretch the tight muscle. Sesshoumaru was breathing heavily.

Inuyasha pushed in another finger and after a few scissoring movements the muscle was stretched enough to be invaded. Inuyasha sucked vigorously on the shaft of his brother. His own arousal was weeping precum. "Inuyasha". Sesshoumaru moaned once again his little brother's name and thrust his length deep in the throat of the younger brother. Inuyasha didn't want Sesshoumaru to come yet and with one more suck he abruptly pulled away from he delectable shaft. Surprised and annoyed Sesshoumaru groaned his disapproval. He collapsed with his hands against the tree trunk for support. "Inuyasha?" He panted with need. He had been very near a massive orgasm.

"Shush, big brother. You will get your release, but first allow me to mount you." Inuyasha maneuvered himself behind his slightly bend over and startled taiyoukai. He again plunged his two finger in the ready to capture hole of his brother and searched for the sweet sensitive spot of his brother. With his other hand he grabbed the huge erect manhood of his brother and pumped it at a slow pace. A convulsive movement was a give away that he had struck the pleasure bump. Inuyasha smirked gladly. The golden eyes of Sesshoumaru were once again half lidded and he softly bucked his hip towards the intruding fingers. "I knew you would like this. Say yes and I'll fill you with something more massive." Inuyasha let the tip of his own weeping hard one push next to the prodding fingers in the puckered entrance.

"This…Sesshoumaru…cannot…let…a…filthy…hanyou…aaaah…mount…aaaah…him." Sesshoumaru panted and moaned as he was stimulated merciless from behind and affront. "Say yes, you beautiful perfect dog. Say yes and I promise you won't regret it." Inuyasha voice was deep and sensual. He kept a slow pace in rubbing the huge shaft of the taiyoukai, but delved vigorously into the wet hole, bumping each time against the sensitive spot. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to come yet, but have him excited enough to consent with his actions. He pushed the tip of his hard one against the entrance and felt the muscle lurch to devour him. "Say yes, you god damn sexy bastard." Inuyasha breathed heavily and needed all his willpower to keep him from delving his cock into the delectable looking hole.

He counted on the insatiable curiosity of Sesshoumaru to give his approval. If he wasn't willing, he would have been killed by now. "Yes." It was very soft, but Inuyasha heard it even with his human ears. "Yes!" Inuyasha pulled his fingers out the alluring entrance and with a quick shove he saw his manhood disappear into his big brother's hole. The tightness was overwhelming. Inuyasha stayed completely impassive for a moment. He had to let the gorgeous taiyoukai adjust to the foreign appendage pushed in his opening. Inuyasha bend over his brother's back and whispered.

"Promise me you will not cum yet." Sesshoumaru nodded silently. He was cooping with the feeling of something that massive filling him. It felt exquisite. Inuyasha grabbed with both hands the hips in front and slowly began to ride the opening of his big brother. The taiyoukai was perfect in all means. The tight walls were massaging his erection delightfully. Inuyasha couldn't control himself anymore and slammed in and out the tightness. He heard the deep moans of his brother and exploded in the captivating warmth. Panting he collapsed on the back of his brother.

"Don't move, I'll be right with you." Inuyasha breathed huskily in Sesshoumaru's ear. Sesshoumaru had almost cum when he felt the burst of his little brother's seed in his throbbing hole. It had taken a lot of his control from cumming with the hanyou. His dick was erect and pleaded to cum. Sesshoumaru was curious what his brother had planned. Inuyasha let him slide of the back of Sesshoumaru and pulled his shrunken manhood out and plunged his tongue into the hole. He sucked his one seed into his mouth and crawled under Sesshoumaru. Locking eyes with the taiyoukai he spit his cum on his fingers coated them with his seed. He pulled his legs up and pushed his fingers in his own puckered entrance. He kept his eyes locked with the golden ones above him. Sesshoumaru was slightly panting again. The sight of his little brother fucking himself was very erotic.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me!" Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate and plunged his huge hard one in the tight opening. He heard a sharp hiss of pain escape from the delicious lips under him. He shoved himself all to the hilt into the tight sheathe of his little brother and pressed his lips on the enchanting lips under him. He vigorously pumped the tight hole and relished on the sweet cavern of his little brother.

Inuyasha tear his lips from his brother. He needed to see the face of the gorgeous taiyoukai fucking him. Even while fucking him almost through the ground, the serenity of the pale face of the beyond beautiful face didn't evade. Inuyasha felt his arousal weep for release. The friction between their bodies had readied him fo the second time. "Fuck me! Harder!" Sesshoumaru grunted and enhanced his pace and fucked his little lover yet faster and deeper. His balls slapped against moist flesh. He was on the edge of cumming. "Cum with me Inuyasha." The deep silky voice was disastrous for Inuyasha's restrain. "Shit, I'm cumming." Inuyasha released his fluid all over his stomach. The throbbing of his tight entrance send Sesshoumaru over the edge and with a deep thrust he filled his little brother's hole with his cum.

Sesshoumaru collapsed on the inviting body underneath him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the bigger body on top of him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deep the musky scent of Sesshoumaru satiated in the sex filled air. The scent was to kill for. Sesshoumaru recuperated fast and was on his feet in a blink of the eye, Inuyasha moaned at the loss of the warmth of his brother's body. He pulled himself up to sit. The taiyoukai was standing in his full pale impressive glory scrutinizing his little brother. Inuyasha felt more and more uneasy. He had fucked the great taiyoukai of the West and in a few seconds he would know if he would live to enjoy the feeling the next morning.

"What?" The silence was unbearable thick. "If you want to kill me, just do it. I don't mind. After our lovemaking I shall die happy and content." Inuyasha smirked and braced himself when sharp clawed fingers shot down. He kept his eyes fixed on the stunning face of his brother. He wanted to die with that gorgeous face edged in his mind. The claws dug in his flesh but didn't puncture it. Inuyasha was scooped up in the arms of the taiyoukai and with demonic speed he was carried away. Before he could ask where Sesshoumaru was bringing him, he could hear the sound of flowing water.

Clinging Inuyasha to his chest Sesshoumaru stepped into the warm water of a hot spring. "Aaah, this is great." Inuyasha writhed himself out of the strong arms of his brother and lowered himself in the warm relaxing water. "Say something, you bastard." Inuyasha glanced sideways at his ethereal looking brother relaxing in the warm water. The silence was hurting his ears.

"You don't stop to amaze me." The deep silky voice send shivers up and down Inuyasha's spine. Inuyasha quirked up an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you have such an active eh… love-life to be this experienced." The words were used to express his thoughts and not as an accusation. "You unfeeling big lump, I'm not experienced. In fact … eh… you are the only one I have been with." Inuyasha didn't feel offended, but proud for having been able to pleasure his big brother. " Hmpf, maybe I have to explore more of this new discovered talent of yours." The deep silky voice send shivers up and down Inuyasha's spine. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware you have such an active eh… love-life to be this experienced." The words were used to express his thoughts and not as an accusation. "You unfeeling big lump, I'm not experienced. In fact … eh… you are the only one I have been with." Inuyasha didn't feel offended, but proud for having been able to pleasure his big brother.

"Hmpf, maybe I have to explore more of this new discovered talent of yours." Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him in his lap, facing him. Inyasha's legs were straddling Sesshoumaru's hip. Inuyasha felt the arousal of the taiyoukai already be hard enough to perform for another round. He smiled when the sweet juicy lips crashed onto his and the slick tongue filled his mouth. He was maneuvered a little and his other hole got filled with a thicker appendage of his brother. Sesshoumaru reinstated his ability for control and let Inuyasha come twice prior to him filling his little brother to the brim of his hot throbbing entrance.

Inuyasha was exhausted after the second round. He fell limp in the arms of Sesshoumaru. With a genuine smile Sesshoumaru looked at the pooped human in his arms. He cleaned and dressed them both and laid Inuyasha in the soft grass to sleep. The next morning Inuyasha woke up revived, but missing the warm arms wrapped around him.

His eyes shot open, in time to see the retreating back of his brother. "Wait!" Inuyasha extended an arm towards Sesshoumaru. He was amazed that Sesshoumaru actually stopped and turned. A delicate eyebrow was quirked up. "Your human night has expired. You don't need my protection." Sesshoumaru cold voice sounded as always, nothing indicated their wonderful night together. "Eh… I…eh… you…You are wrong. I need you. I want to be with you." Inuyasha blurted out. "Don't you dare to foul our fantastic time together!" Inuyasha wasn't allowing Sesshoumaru to keep him away from him.

"I had considered the possibility that you, being a human last night, would regret your actions and my response to you. I had anticipated you denying of what had occurred last night. Leaving before you wake up would make things less complicated." Sesshoumaru tried not to sound relieved that his little brother wasn't appalled by their actions the last night. Inuyasha had, being a human, some kind of excuse to act like that, but he, Sesshoumaru, had none.

"My desire for you is not something only restricted to my human side, but if you want to leave I won't stand in your way." Inuyasha felt pain creep up in his heart. He had hoped that Sesshoumaru would accept him if not as a mate, at least as a lover.

"Your special talent has indeed captivated this Sesshoumaru, but for now we have our separate responsibilities to attend to." Sesshoumaru watched a red blush creep up Inuyasha's face. The boy was truly enchanting. Why didn't he see that earlier?

Inuyasha blushed. He had no special talent. He was in love with the taiyoukai for almost forever. He wanted to pleasure him the best he could. "When shall I see you again?" Inuyasha expressed his need, without reserve. He always was a straight forward kind of guy. "Rest assures Inuyasha. I shall be back. I can't help to wonder how your hanyou form will affect your capabilities. As human you were exquisite." Sesshoumaru smiled in remembrance. Inuyasha gasped at the amazing and rare sight. His brother had the most sexy smile he had ever seen or probably would ever see.

Sesshoumaru strode back to right in front of Inuyasha and cupped his chin to push up the beautiful face of his little brother. He locked his eyes with the wide golden eyes. Inuyasha didn't dare to move. He was totally captivated by the hypnotic low voice of his brother. His heart was beathing too fast. "You and your magnificent competence have captured by interest. Nothing and nobody could keep me away from you now. I shall not allow someone else to touch you. Not even death will touch you. So don't think you can get rid of this Sesshoumaru. I'll be a whisper away from you." Sesshoumaru pulled the smaller willing body against his own and bend his head to capture the soft lips of the hanyou.

Inuyasha opened at once his lips, to invite the sweet tongue of his brother to examine his mouth. The searing kiss went on for almost forever. When they parted Inuyasha panted for air. Sesshoumaru slowly let go of the magnificent body. "I have to go now to gather my pack. I shall find you." Sesshoumaru dashed away with his demonic speed. Inuyasha smirked. He wasn't sure that last sentence was a promise or a threat. "You messed up sexy bastard." He mumbled.

* * *

Review please.


	2. Hanyou Inuyasha

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

A/N: Lemon alert

* * *

"Hold on to me, Kagome." Inuyasha jumped from rock to rock over the fast flowing river. The scent of Naraku was very strong, he was nearby. It was quite possible, he was luring them into a trap, but they could not miss this opportunity to defeat the evil hanyou.

It had been more than a month since the last time they had battled and injured him badly. Naraku had needed this much time to recuperate. "Over there Inuyasha. There are some rocks you can jump on to cross the river." Sango, on the back of Kirara, flying through the sky pointed towards a trail of rock in the water. "There is a barrier ahead. I can see it from here. It must be one from Naraku." Miroku was sitting behind Sango on Kirara's back. He pointed with his staff towards a disturbance in the air.

"That cowardly filth is always hiding in a barrier or behind his incarnations. " Inuyasha said annoyed. "You are not afraid, are you Inuyasha?" Shippo peeked out the hair of Inuyasha from his spot on his back. With a well-aimed blow, Inuyasha smacked Shippo on his head. "Off course not I'm never afraid so shut up and hide, you midget." Shippo complaint to Kagome about Inuyasha calling him names. Kagome reprimanded Inuyasha instantly. Inuyasha did not seem fit to react on that.

He crossed the river, using the rocks, towards the barrier. Just in front of it, he stopped and Kagome and Shippo got off his back. Sango and Miroku were already examining it. "This is definitely one of Naraku. Inuyasha use your Red Tetsuseiga." Miroku jumped aside when Inuyasha draw his sword and the dull sword changed in a huge red fang. "I was already planning on it." Inuyasha swung the sword towards the barrier and it swooshed right through it. The anticipated resistance was not there and Inuyasha fell through the barrier by the force of his swung.

He stumbled a few steps forwards and turned around. He could hear the others call his name and see them trying to enter the barrier, but they could not get through it. Inuyasha extended a hand towards the barrier and it instantly flared up. It rejected him from the inside. He was trapped. He saw Kagome pick out an arrow and aiming at the barrier. The spot of impact was disrupt for a moment, but remained intact. The sutras of Miroku did not hurt it either, just like the impacts of the Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha heaved the Red Tetsuseiga above his head and with a mighty swung downwards he aimed its power towards the barrier. Crackling and sparkling energy rushed away and crashed against the barrier. A huge blinding ball of light marked the spot where it collided against the obstruction. Opening his eyes Inuyasha was irritated to see the barrier still standing. _Oh well, he just had to go kill Naraku by himself._

"Ku,ku,ku,ku. Feeling all alone Inuyasha?" Inuyasha slowly turned around. Naraku was standing behind him. As always, the cowardly evil hanyou had brought many lower youkai along. Kagura and Kanna, his incarnations, stood next to him. "Swing your, so called, mighty sword Inuyasha and its power will deflect right back at you." Inuyasha looked at the mirror in Kanna white hands, remembering its ability to reflect any strike directed towards it.

Naraku smirked at Inuyasha's dilemma. "I don't need the special power of my sword to cut your smug face to shreds." Inuyasha leaped into the air and swung his sword directly towards the face of Naraku. Kagura intervened just in time and threw the 'dance of blades' towards him.

Again, on the ground he deflected the deadly blades. Kagura released the 'dance of blades' once again. Inuyasha could not counter them all and got hit. Blood began to gush out deep cuts. A severe wound on his arm forced him to put the sword back in it's sheathe.

"Giving up already? You are not so strong without the powers of your sword, are you Inuyasha. You are just a pathetic hanyou pup." With an evil grin, Naraku gestured to the youkai hovering all around to attack. "Blades of blood!" crescents of razor sharp blood killed many of the attacking youkai. A tentacle burst out the body of Naraku and pieced through Inuyasha's chest. Blood splattered all around and the tentacle lifted him in the air. Inuyasha clasped the tentacle and prevented it to penetrate more. Blood gushed out the wounds. At this rate he would be dead soon.

"Are you dying so soon Inuyasha? With you, out of the way I can claim the other shards of the jewel quite easily. Rest assures I will not let your friends suffer very much when I will kill them. Maybe I could keep the Miko. She does resemble Kikyo." Inuyasha struggled harder to get loose. "You leave them alone, you filth." He shouted and cut through the tentacle. Falling to the ground, he attacked with more 'blades of blood'. Kanna maneuvered her mirror and the attack reflected to Inuyasha. Jumping high he avoided the cutting crescents.

Again, tentacles shot out Naraku's body and wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Inuyasha hung in the air harmless and vulnerable. He glanced at his horrified friends at the other side of the barrier. "You can't count on them they can't help you. Any regrets Inuyasha? You are going to die!" A shooting tentacle right towards his heart accompanied Naraku's evil harsh words.

With Naraku's evil laugh still ringing in his ears Inuyasha saw images of his live flash by. _Regrets? Yes, only one. _"Sesshoumaru," he whispered. A flash of light crashed thundering through the barrier, cut through the tentacles and familiar strong arms wrapped around him, catching him. Inuyasha relished his eyes on the beautiful ethereal face of his brother. "You came! I have no regrets. Now I can die." Inuyasha felt a peaceful feeling creep into his body. Floating in the air Sesshoumaru looked down at his younger brother clasped in his arms.

"Insolent brat." Sesshoumaru glared at his younger brother. "Your pathetic mother has disgraced the inu clan by giving birth to an abomination like you. Only a weak hanyou like you could be brought down by these minor cuts." Inuyasha felt blood rushing through his veins and anger flared up. He pushed against the chest of Sesshoumaru and yelled at him. "Just let me go you bastard, I'll show you who is weak and don't insult my mother." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha's anger melted away. The insults had served their purpose he was lively again. Sesshoumaru descended calmly and let Inuyasha slide out his arms to the ground. Inuyasha hunched down. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of his little brother. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I have no business with you. This concerns only Inuyasha." Naraku stepped back when the ice-cold gaze of the older inu brother focused on him. "Inuyasha **is** my business." He could hear the said younger brother grind his teeth in annoyance. It was satisfying to hear him already healing.

Kagura gasped in shock. It was unthinkable that the taiyoukai would ever state a major alliance so bluntly. Naraku narrowed his eyes in confusion. He now had to change his strategy. An alliance between the horrid brothers made them almost invincible, but no harm done yet. Inuyasha had weakened considerable and Sesshoumaru would not step away from his younger brother, leaving him unprotected. The light whip was the only long distance weapon he could use now, any other attack would reflect on the mirror and if he dodged the reflected attack, it would hit Inuyasha.

He needed to test the range of the light whip. "Attack!" Naraku ordered the hovering youkai to attack the taiyoukai. The light whip swirled around slicing through most of the foe. The range satisfied Naraku, it was not enough to harm him. "Kagura!" Naraku ordered his incarnation to attack next. Kagura swayed her fan and large crescent energy blades tumbled towards the inu brothers. A few slashes with Tokijin swiftly destroyed them.

Kagura kept swaying her fan. After the 'dance of blades' she released the 'dance of the dragon'. Numerous whirlwinds swirled towards the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru could not jump away, leaving Inuyasha unprotected. An energy blast with Tokijin midst the distance between the villains and the inu brothers unsettled the whirlwinds and diminished their power considerable, but still some of them reached their target. Sesshoumaru coldly slashed through most of them.

The lingering energy crackling through the air was not doing any good to the already severely wounded hanyou. He cried out when a whirlwind, although weakened, hit him hard and drew more blood. Sesshoumaru knew the battle had to end fast. He pointed Tokijin towards Naraku and activated 'dragon strike'. Kanna moved in. The energy blast sped towards the mirror. Naraku chuckled evilly this was exactly what he had anticipated. Even the mighty taiyoukai would not survive an energy blast like that.

To make sure both the inu brothers would met their demise he planned to mix his own destructive energy blast with the reflected 'dragon strike'. He could almost taste victory. The 'dragon strike' reached the mirror. With shocked widened eyes, Naraku saw the energy disappear in the mirror. "Kanna?" Naraku demanded to know what went wrong. "It's impossible. No other power, but our own can enter the mirror." The detached child-voice stated the impossibility of the occurrence.

A light beam shot out the mirror. It began to tremble and shake vigorously. Kanna had a hard time holding it. The mirror cracked with a terrible sound and the 'dragon strike' erupted out, shattering the mirror into little shards. The unleashed energy leaped out and engulfed the ones standing close. "This is impossible. How?" The blown to bits body of Naraku changed in an ominous cloud of miasma and floated away. Kagura also wounded and her clothes in shreds picked up the passed out Kanna and flew away on her feather. The barrier fell apart.

"You will not escape me Naraku." The eyes of Sesshoumaru began to bleed red and youki gushed all around him. The transformation came to an abrupt halt when he heard Inuyasha moan and fall to the ground. In a fluid move, he turned around, bent down and picked up Inuyasha in his arms. Once the barrier was down, Kagome and the others rushed towards their friend and protector. "Inuyasha." Kagome cried out his name in concern.

"Let me down you bastard. I'm not a bitch you know." Inuyasha pushed half-heartedly against the chest of his brother. It felt good to be cared for, to be safe. "You are not capable to carry your weight." Sesshoumaru clasped his younger brother tight to his chest. "Awww that hurt." Not minding the complaints, Sesshoumaru let youki flow around him to take off to the sky. "Hey what do you think you are doing? Stop!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his brother's neck to steady him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome and the others stopped close to them, but still in a respective distance. The taiyoukai looked impassive at them. The fact that he looked at them was disturbing enough. "Don't you worry Kagome, I'll live. Now let me down so Kagome can tend to my wounds. I'm bleeding all over you and those spikes on your armor aren't doing me any good either." Inuyasha shifted a little to avoid a spike piercing a wound.

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly. Inuyasha gasped softly at the sight. Despite the wounds he was still hot blooded enough to feel pleasurable tingling rush over his body being so close to his one night lover. The misinterpreted gasp urged the taiyoukai to lower his load to the ground and step back. Kagome and Sango rushed over to Inuyasha and carefully removed his damaged upper clothing and tend to his wounds. Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder scrutinized his friend's older brother for the first time from this close.

The taiyoukai was indisputably beautiful and his delicate features were perfect. His whole form radiated controlled power. The golden almost feminine eyes where fixed on his little brother fighting off the two fussing girls. "You don't need to use that stinging brown potion Kagome, just bandage the wounds and leave me alone." Kagome pushed the trying to get up hanyou back down. "That is used to clean the wounds so stop being such a baby and let me treat your wounds. Kagome's hands roamed over Inuyasha's body.

A low growl rumbled from deep inside the taiyoukai. Startled Inuyasha looked up to his brother. "Just hurry up. Aren't you done yet?" Inuyasha could feel tension build up in the taiyoukai. "We are doing the best we can. If you cooperated some more, we could be faster."

"May I request for an answer to a question, lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru turned his attention towards the monk. Miroku considered that as an approval. "How did you know you could go through the barrier?" Inuyasha answered for his brother. "It is obvious, stupid. If I could go through it, so could he." Sesshoumaru had not though it over. When Inuyasha had whispered his name in that tone, he had blindly rushed over to help. "I see." Miroku was content with the answer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, lord Sesshoumaruuu where are you? Why did he leave us in that kind of hurry? He is so inconsiderate leaving me his formidable retainer behind to watch over a human girl." They could hear the stomping of feet and the annoying kappa coming closer until they burst out the bushes. "Oh, there you are lord Sesshoumaru. See master Jaken. I told you lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't abandon us." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes a little and let his disapproving gaze fall on the impudent retainer.

Jaken cowered behind the little human girl on the back of the two-headed dragon, Ah-un. "Rin, have you fared well?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice had a slight undertone of concern. "Yes lord Sesshoumaru even if master Jaken wanted to leave immediately, Ah-un and I finished our meal first. Master Jaken was too upset to eat so I also had his serving. He complaint the whole time though and his stomach is all rumbly." The little girl finished her rapport giggling.

"There are more important things then eating Rin. I was eager to find lord Sesshoumaru, to assist him when needed." Jaken tried to convince the human girl of his importance to the taiyoukai. "Rin…Rin…are you listening?" Not listening to Jaken, Rin jumped off Ah-un and skipped over to the girls. "You Rin come here, you disobedient little girl." A rock, thrown to his head, knocked him from the two-headed dragon and flipped him twice before he hit the ground. A big lump was a give away where the rock had hit him. All dozy he sat up.

Miroku and Shippo looked surprised from the taiyoukai to the kappa and back. Nothing in the composure of the taiyoukai gave away that he was the rock thrower. Lord Sesshoumaru looked impassive at the monk. When the monk kept staring at him, he tilted his head slightly to the side. The inquisitive poise snapped Miroku out his gaze."I have another question if you do not mind. Why wasn't the 'dragon strike' reflected by Kanna's mirror?" Jaken looked interested from the monk to his lord.

Again, someone else found it necessary to answer a question directed to him. He was getting annoyed, but let nothing show on the outside. His control was impeccable. "Kanna, isn't she that scary ghostly little incarnation of Naraku. Was she here? Her mirror has special powers." Jaken walked over to the monk. "Yes, the mirror reflects energy shot at it. Only the sacred arrow is able to achieve the same results as the 'dragon strike' did." Miroku explained.

"Off course lord Sesshoumaru is aware of the power of that mirror, you impertinent monk. You do not have to explain to lord Sesshoumaru. You are as ignorant as your hanyou friend is over there, who is obviously considerable weaker then my lord. He bleeds like a pi…" Inuyasha growled annoyed and a ice cold "Jaken," shut the over enthusiastic kappa up.

"Tokijin is created from the fangs of Goshinki, an incarnation of Naraku. The mirror, that is also a part of his body, absorbed the familiar energy of Goshinki, which masked my own power. Once inside it shattered the mirror from within." Inuyasha smirked when he heard his brother actually talk to a human. The bastard was not a complete badass as he had thought. Miroku nodded in comprehension.

"One last question lord Sesshoumaru if I dare to ask." The total lack of response convinced him to go on. "All this time when you and your half-brothers met, you would be at each other throats. Now you have declared Inuyasha as your business. Can you explain?" The cold deadly stare indicated that the monk had asked one too many question. "I don't have to explain myself." He did not say it harsh or threatening, but Miroku cringed in fear and stepped back hurriedly. Inuyasha laughed out loud.

The whole time the girls were bandaging his wounds, his attention remained fixed on his brother. His brother had reacted on his whispered call for him. The beautiful taiyoukai cared for him. "Why is lord Inuyasha laughing? Does he like pain, lady Kagome?" Rin looked curious at Inuyasha. "No Rin, he has gone crazy, I think. He got one blow too much to his head." Sango carefully tried to push the hanyou his hand through the sleeves of his haori. Inuyasha glared at her, pulled it out her hands and put it on leaving it open. The bandages covered his entire torso anyway.

Leaning on Tetsuseiga he sat up. "Inuyasha you have to rest you have lost too much blood. Luckily, the wounds are not deep, but they are numerous. Kagome tried to make him lay back again. "Stop fussing about me. They will be healed by tonight." Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru move to the two-headed dragon. Rin and Jaken hurried after him. _He was leaving!_ Inuyasha felt his heart break. One long week had passed since they parted and Sesshoumaru had promised he would find him. Now that he had found him, he was leaving. This was not happening.

Inuyasha wished to ask him when they could meet again, but he could not in the presence of the others. Sesshoumaru bent, picked Rin up and put her on Ah-un. Jaken jumped on the tail, leaving a spot for Sesshoumaru to sit. It was obvious they were planning to take off. "Miko, you can sit behind Rin." Everyone looked stunned at him. ""W…Why?" Kagome followed automatically the order given by the taiyoukai. "Inuyasha needs to recover from his wounds. Our castle is the best place to rest. Since his concern for you will not allow him to leave you behind, you will also stay in the castle." Nobody dared to appose his declaration.

Kagome was secretly thrilled to stay in a youkai castle. That would be a new experience. Sango was curious about the possible info she could gather. Miroku wondered if there were any female inu youkai. If the male looked as beautiful as the two inu brothers did, then the female would be extraordinary beautiful. His eyes began to sparkle in expectation. Shippo hoped he could meet some other youkai and could have some playing time with Rin.

"But lord Sesshoumaru, human in the castle, that is unheard of, you can't allow that." Jaken acted all agitated by the appalling idea. A rock hitting his head shut him up. Quickly Miroku looked at the taiyoukia and was again not sure he had done it. Judging by the angle the rock had come from, it could be only Kagome or Sesshoumaru. Since Kagome was not a real possibility, it couldn't be someone else but the impassive taiyoukai. Confused Miroku shook his head. Sesshoumaru was a complete mystery.

The monk walked over to Inuyasha and was about to bend down and help him on Kirara, when he saw the wide open and startled eyes of both Inuyasha and Sango looking past him. He turned to see what they saw. Sesshoumaru removed his armor and draped it neatly on the dragon's neck. The taiyoukai looked slender and fragile. He looked even taller now. His legs were endless. Miroku felt a twitch in his heart. The taiyoukai was definite beautiful.

"What are you doing? Why have you removed your armor? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha did not want to sound worried, but was. He had not noticed that his brother was injured, but he was struggling with his own wounds and could have missed it. Sesshoumaru did not answer and walked, no strode over to Inuyasha, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him up. Inuyasha leaned heavy on him. "Monk, you will travel on the two tail cat youkai with the taiji and fox child."

"And what about Inuyasha?" Kagome was about to jump of the dragon. "He will travel with me." Sesshoumaru summoned his cloud and pulled Inuyasha even closer to him when they began to ascend. Inuyasha felt great. His wounds were already healing and Sesshoumaru was not leaving him. He was considerate enough, not to leave his companions behind and on top of all he was now in the secure arms of the taiyoukai.

"Hmmm, this feels great." Inuyasha had a content smile on his face. He turned towards Sesshoumaru and maneuvered himself a little to press more against the delicious body of his brother. An almost inaudible moan escaped the lips of Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha you are not playing fair." Sesshoumaru felt the lithe body of his little brother move ever so lightly against him. The hanyou was enjoying the ride too much and was driving him crazy.

"Look who is talking. It has been over a week since you promised you'll be back." Inuyasha put his hand on the chest in front of him and played unnoticeable for the others with an erect nipple. Sesshoumaru gasped softly and his breathing became heavier. "You missed me then." He let his fluff casually curl around them both to conceal Inuyasha's impertinent hand. "Off course I did. I had to hand-fuck me every night thinking of you." The image of Inuyasha riding his hand was not doing any good to his control.

"So you want more?" The taiyoukai asked. "No not more. I want **all** of you. How long before we get there?" Inuyasha was eager to feel more of the body of his brother. "You have to consider your wounds. You need to rest, little brother." Sesshoumaru looked concerned at the face of the hanyou, but averted his eyes quickly. His little brother looked utterly delectable. He did not want to devour the tempting lips in front of everyone. "Neah, the wounds are healed considerable and it is not rest I need."

Kagome watched the two brothers whispering. She felt a pang of jealousy. Inuyasha looked very content and happy. He never was that relaxed around them. Not only Kagome, but also Miroku was scrutinizing them. "Sango, don't you think it is strange that Inuyasha never complaint when Sesshoumaru ordered everyone around."

"Yes, it is strange. One day they are fighting, threatening to kill eachother. The next moment they are like this, as if they never had an argument or fight. It feel good though. They are brothers so it is good they get along. Siblings must not fight each other." Miroku put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She must have been thinking of Kohaku, still trapped in the clutches of Naraku. The hand comforting her strolled downwards to her butt and stroked it softly. 'SLAP', a red burning handprint on his cheek was Sango's reaction to his so-called comforting.

"You'll never learn, won't you Miroku?" Shippo had been dozing, but the sound of the infamous SLAP awakened him. He did not need much time to process what had happened. Inuyasha smirked at the sound of the SLAP. The monk had given him an idea. He let his hand fall on the well toned behind of the taiyoukai and stroked it softly. "Enjoying yourself, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru liked the feeling, but was aware that his little brother was getting aroused and so was he. He had to stop this madness, before he would take him right in front of everyone.

"Yes, very much, thank you. Now I can understand the monk. This feeling is fantastic." Sesshoumaru flinched. "Inuyasha, if you don't stop this instance I'll be forced to take you here and now." The deep even, but velvety voice was killing. Inuyasha shivered. "Is that a threat or a promise?" Sesshoumaru shook his head in despair. "Insufferable." Inuyasha smirked and stroked one more time the perfect globes of flesh. The powerful youki flowing around him was invigorating and he felt a little intoxicated.

Sesshoumaru loosened altitude. For a moment Inuyasha thought, he would fulfill his promise…eh…threat, but then he could see the majestic castle through the trees. 'Home,' he was finally home again. Sesshoumaru descended gracefully on the courtyard. Ah-un and Kirara followed close. The youkai guards bowed respectful and opened the massive doors. Sesshoumaru bent and picked up Inuyasha in bridal style. "I can walk you know." Inuyasha complained. Sesshoumaru did not answer and strode inside. The others followed.

One of the guards took Ah-un to the stables and Kirara transformed to her mini size and jumped on Sango's shoulder. "Wow, this is huge." Rin dragged Shippo along her into the castle, but he stopped in awe by the immense size of the main hall. "Yes it is and so beautiful." Kagome looked at the colorful stained glass windows covering the most part of the high walls. "Jaken see to it that our guests get the best treatment. Any complaints will result in your demise." The kappa send a dirty look at the human, but bowed in respect to his lord.

"Yes, off course my lord. There will be no complaints. Shall I also order to ready the room of Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru turned away. "That will not be necessary." He strode away with Inuyasha in his arms. "Inuyasha!" Kagome extended an arm towards Inuyasha. "Don't worry. I will be all right. Inuyasha felt a pang of remorse when he saw the hurt on the face of Kagome. Sesshoumaru walked through the door to his personal quarters.

A servant rushed over and bowed deep. "Dijakotsu, ready a hot bathe and arrange some food for me and my little brother." The servant bowed deep again and stepped back, hurrying to fill the bathtub with water and poke up the hot coals under the bathtub. "Where are we going?" Inuyasha looked at the beautiful painted walls. The last time he was here, the walls were grey. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and said only one word, actually a name. "Rin." Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "Figures." Inuyasha was glad, that the little girl had that positive influence on his cold and impassive older brother.

"You know I can walk." Inuyasha was not used to be carried around. "I am aware." Sesshoumaru did not intend to give up his precious load. He slid open his bedroom door and walked over to his large futon. Careful he laid Inuyasha down and started to remove the bloodied haori. "Impatient bastard, what about a kiss first." Inuyasha pulled Sesshoumaru towards him and softly pressed his lips on that of his brother. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the tantalizing feelings rushing straight to his heart.

The lips against his reacted immediate by kissing back. A hot tongue swayed over his lower lip demanding entrance. Eager to taste the sweet taste of the other Inuyasha opened his lips. The slick tongue slipped inside and plundered the honey-laced cavern. The tongue retreated too soon and lips unlocked. "It is you who is impatient. I need to examine your wounds." His hands were already half way in removing the bandages. Inuyasha put his hands on his brother's hand to stop him.

"You don't need to fuzz about me." He did not want Sesshoumaru to consider him weak. "Inuyasha I do not fuzz." Sesshoumaru gently pushed aside the hands covering his. He removed the remaining bandages. Under the brown/reddish taint of the potion, the wounds seemed almost healed. Sesshoumaru trail with a claw over a healed wound, the potion stuck to his claw. "You don't have to tell me. I need a bath." Inuyasha stepped of the futon. He did not want to disgust his regal and impeccable brother.

"We both could use one." They walked to the adjoining bathroom. It was roomy and surprisingly colorful. "Rin?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru agreed with a short nod. "I love that girl." Inuyasha was as from now her greatest fan. Inuyasha reached for the knot in his hakama, but elegant hands were first. Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha by the knot towards him and began to untie it. Inuyasha moaned. The taiyoukai knew how to create an alluring atmosphere.

The hakama fell to the ground. Soon the fudoshi followed. Inuyasha stood naked in front of his brother. He felt unsure and shy under the scrutinizing golden gaze. "Beautiful." Inuyasha looked down to his tainted torso. "You must be kidding." Sesshoumaru shed his own clothes and picked Inuyasha up. "I never kid." Sesshoumaru stepped into the hot water and pulled Inuyasha in his lap. He grabbed a sponge out a basket on the side of the bathtub and sponged the torso of Inuyasha with gentle strokes.

"Aah…" Inuyasha could not stifle a moan and closed his eyes. Enticing feelings stormed through his body. An elegant hand disappeared in the full silver hair of the hanyou. Inuyasha leaned into the touch and exposed his throat. With a low growl, the taiyoukai clasped his teeth around the smooth column. He could mark the hanyou here and now and claim him as his, but he had to be sure this was not a fleeting infatuation. He also had to consider the hanyou's own choice. He pulled away from the tempting attribute and licked the shallow imprints of his teeth.

Inuyasha felt a little sad. Sesshoumaru chose not to mark him. A tingling feeling caused by a light stroke with a hot tongue over his nipple dominated the sadness. The wet hot tongue stroked the sensitive healing skin of the hanyou. Inuyasha hissed when the tongue stroked some open wounds. He looked down and saw the wounds heal. When the last wound healed, Sesshoumaru admired his work. "Beautiful."

"Yes, beautiful." Sesshoumaru looked up and saw Inuyasha scrutinizing his features. A faint blush spread over his face. "No, I was mistaken. You are not beautiful. You are downright gorgeous and even beyond that." Full of admiration Inuyasha crashed his lips on his brother's lips. He was granted entrance and his tongue swirled around the delicious tongue inside. He relished his need on the taste of leashed power.

A soapy sponge trail over his body and went lower and lower. His aching erection throbbed with pleasure when it got a good sponge bath. Inuyasha moaned involuntary. This was heaven on earth, a gift of god. He was sitting in the lap of the most powerful and gorgeous taiyoukai, who was giving him benevolent and oh so tender attention. If he were not already in love with the taiyoukai, he would fall in love with him right now.

Sesshoumaru gently pushed Inuyasha back and continued sponging the well-formed legs. The feet were next in line. "No don't, I can do that myself." Inuyasha tried to pull back his feet. He could not let the taiyoukai wash the feet of a lowly hanyou. He tried to seize the sponge out of Sesshoumaru's hand. He swatted the hand away and continued. "You may not deny me the pleasure." Sesshoumaru poured some more soap on the sponge. "Eh, if you are sure, but don't come complaining if they are too dirty." Inuyasha sounded harsh, but felt uneasy. The sponge trailed slowly between the toes.

The motions were sensual and aroused him more. "Surprising." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow "Your feet are surprisingly soft. You are still a pup. Sesshoumaru moved his hand up to the sensitive centre of the hanyou. "But I could be mistaken." A hand wrapped around the hard erection and slowly began to pump it. Inuyasha moved and straddled Sesshoumaru's hip. He sensually moved to trap the arousal of his brother in his crack and massaged it in sync with the slow pumping hand.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head back. "You are incredible." Inuyasha growled and pressed his lips to the bared throat. A rumbling growl emitted from the taiyoukai. Long platinum and silver hair flowed on the water capturing the two lovers in an ethereal glow. Inuyasha felt his fangs elongate. He quickly drew back from the exposed column, before he would do something very stupid like marking his unsuspecting brother. His love for the taiyoukai had bound him for forever to him, but the feeling could not be mutual.

Their passion for the other resembled love, but how could the gorgeous full-blooded taiyoukai ever love a hanyou. This must be lust. Inuyasha could not dwell on those thoughts. He surrendered to the delicious feelings run amok through each cell of his body. He placed open mouth kisses on the exposed throat and lowered to the erect nipples. He closed his teeth around it and bit hard enough to let the taiyoukai moan in need. The pace of the elegant hand on his hard one increased substantial. Inuyasha's cock was weeping pre-cum.

Sesshoumaru pulled the teeth and lips away from his nipples. Looked intense in the wide eyes and devoured the lips of the hanyou. He plunged his tongue in the wet cavern and captured the sweet tongue. A lick finger disappeared into the hole of the younger brother. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the broad torso of his brother and pulled him closer. A second finger joint the first wriggling appendage. Inuyasha pressed his lips more onto that of the taiyoukai. A third finger pressed in and the kiss deepened.

Inuyasha was euphoric. His cock was stimulated merciless, it would not take long to cum. He tore apart his lips and urged. "Fill me more." Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers out the hot throbbing entrance and replaced it with the plump tip of his cock. With a sharp shove, he penetrated the tight barrier of the stretched muscle. Inuyasha hissed in pain. Sesshoumaru slid deeper into him. The burning pain traveled along with the intruding long thick shaft.

Slow but passionate Sesshoumaru began to slide in and out. "Aaah. Deeper!" Sesshoumaru gladly complied with the demand. He took a hold on the hip of the hanyou and pulled it down to his lap. "Yes, yes, yes." Inuyasha could not think of another word right now. He put his hands on the shoulders of his brother to pull himself up and felt the cock of his brother slide almost out his hole and then he let him fall, impaling himself. Once, twice and more he repeated the movements. It felt like he was torn apart from inside, but it felt great, no incredible and gratifying.

He had missed this intimate contact with the one he loved with his whole heart, body and soul. Sesshoumaru took a hold on the hip wonderfully crashing down on his groin, supported and escalated the up and down movements of his lover. Inuyasha moaned with each drop and Sesshoumaru could not suppress a sigh of delight. This needed to go faster. He directed Inuyasha's hands to the edge of the bathtub and supple, without interrupting the precious contact he maneuvered him behind Inuyasha.

He picked up the pace and slammed with long thrusts deep into the hot hole. Inuyasha gasped and moaned to voice his fulfillment. The rock hard manhood of his brother was with each stroke pleasuring his sensitive prostrate. "Faster, go faster!" Sesshoumaru grabbed the neglected arousal of his little brother and pumped it with each shove inside and almost out. "Harder!" Inuyasha was on the edge of cumming hard. "Oooh, yes, yes, aaah…" Inuyasha could not hold back and cum all over his stomach.

At the same time, he heard a deep sexy sigh and felt hot seed filling his hole. Sesshoumaru milked both their last drop of cum, clasped the hanyou against him and fell backwards in the water. "Wow, that was mind-blowing." Inuyasha leaned back against the strong chest. "Definitely!" Sesshoumaru's voice whispered deep and sexy in his ears. "Now we need to clean up and have some diner. You need the nourishment."

"Stop fussing around me. I feel alright." Inuyasha turned around and straddled his brother's hip. "As it is. I have not felt this good in almost seven days." Inuyasha devoured Sesshoumaru's anticipated smirk in a hungry kiss. He leaned in and delved his tongue into the wet hot cavern. He could never get enough of the appetizing taste of leached power. Sesshoumaru let the wicked hanyou deepen the kiss and enjoyed the feeling of the slick tongue examining his mouth.

A deep growling sound out of the belly of Inuyasha was his queue to stand up with Inuyasha wrapped around him. He picked up a bucket with cold water and emptied it on their hot body. "Gah, what is wrong with you? That was cold." Inuyasha jumped off his brother and out the bathtub. "Sometimes I just hate you." Inuyasha send a fierce look to his brother. He grabbed a towel and frantically rubbed himself dry. He looked up and saw his brother empty another bucket of cold water onto himself.

"So, this is how you manage to be a coldhearted bastard." Inuyasha looked admiring at his brother's naked form. He loved the twin magenta stripes bending down from each side of the waist to the buttocks and in the platinum curly hair at the base of his manhood. The youkai was perfect. "I'm not coldhearted, but thank you for the compliment." Inuyasha looked baffled at the taiyoukai. "It wasn't a compliment, you bastard." Regal even in his naked form, Sesshoumaru stepped out the bathtub and reached for a towel.

Inuyasha was quicker. He grabbed the towel and started to dry off the beautiful perfection. Tender he stroked with the towel over the more sensitive parts. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes closed in delight. Inuyasha gazed in utter admiration at his face. The red markings on his eyelids, the majestic magenta stripes on his cheeks and the mystical dark-blue crescent moon on his forehead, al that gave the taiyoukai an enchanting appearance. He was so colorful and yet others considered him colorless and pale.

Inuyasha leaned over and pressed a kiss on the lips of his brother. "Cold." He wrapped his arms around the youkai, trying to warm him. He shivered in the process. "That is not necessary." Sesshoumaru looked deep in the wide golden eyes of Inuyasha, returned the chaste kiss and wrapped each of them in a light kimono. "You are cute." The impassive voice stated a fact. Sesshoumaru bent and collected Inuyasha once again in his arms. Inuyasha pushed against the chest in front of him.

"I'm not a baby, you know? You do not have to carry me around and I am not cute. I am dangerous, formidable and … and… I am not cute. You, freaking ice-prince." Inuyasha formed his lips in a pout. Sesshoumaru pressed a chaste kiss on the pouting lips. "Yes, dangerously cute." The deep silky voice stated. Inuyasha sulked more and turned his head away. "I am not cute." He mumbled.

"I love cute." Sesshoumaru whispered in the furry ears peeking out the silver hair of the hanyou. Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru. _He loved cute and he said I am cute. So…no, no, no, do not jump into wishful conclusions, _Inuyasha reprimanded himself. Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha in his arms walked through the screen doors to his room and the scent of delicious food hit his nose. The low table in the room was generously set with all kind of food. Sesshoumaru seated on a fluff cushion and tapped on the one next to him.

"Hmmm, this smells delicious. I am famished. Inuyasha dropped on the cushion and waited for Sesshoumaru to begin. Sesshoumaru quirked up an eyebrow in surprise and took a bite of his raw meat. Inuyasha followed suit. "You were not so polite back then." Sesshoumaru looked contemplating at his little brother. "Yeah, but back then, you were irritating like hell. Telling me what to do, how to behave, be diplomatic and so on and on. Boring, boring, boring."

Sesshoumaru glared. "It was for your own good. You were always getting in trouble with the other youkai and you had to learn the ways of the inu taiyoukai." The stern voice was as cold as ice. "I know now, so don't bite my head off." Inuyasha knew his brother was right. Back then, he was rebellious and childish. (Yeah, back then!)

"So, I am full. I cannot recall when I have eaten so well the last time." He glanced at his brother, who was already done. Inuyasha stood up, took Sesshoumaru's hands into his and pulled him up. "Do you know what would feel great? A good massage." Inuyasha walked over to the cabinet in the room, searched through it and pulled out a jar with oil. "What are you waiting for? Go lay down. I'll give you the best massage ever."

Sesshoumaru quirked up an eyebrow in surprise. "I assumed **you **wanted a massage." Inuyasha was genuinely surprised hearing that. "I could not let you give me a massage, when you did all the work. No, get your mind out the gutter, you lecher. I do not mean your performance in the bath, but the fight with Naraku. Take off your kimono and lay down on your belly." Sesshoumaru was curious and lay down as instructed. He saw Inuyasha kneel down next to the futon. "Relax, big brother and enjoy." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and relaxed.

He could feel his heavy hair lift from his back and laid down to his side, exposing his back. Inuyasha rubbed the oil in his hands to warm it and splayed it over the smooth back, shoulder and neck of the taiyoukai. He pressed with open hands on the tense muscles. "Your muscles are all messed up." Inuyasha worked all the knots out the neck and shoulders. Sesshoumaru sighed in content. The hands massaged the back and travelled lower and lower to the dimples in the lower back.

He pressed a kiss on each half-moons of flesh, poured some oil on the smooth almost feminine legs and started with the toes. When he reached the thighs, he strolled inwards a little and stroked the inner thighs. Sesshoumaru gasped at the sensual touch. Inuyasha let his hand slide over the buttocks and not able to let go yet, he kept roaming over them. He slowly let a finger dive into the tempting depth between the milky white bums. He caressed the puckered entrance for a moment and withdrew the finger.

He pressed little kisses on the half-moons of flesh and dipped his tongue into the depth. With his hands he parted the globes and wriggled his tongue into the puckered entrance. A sensual moan was his reward. Sesshoumaru pushed up a little as an invitation to plunder his entrance. Inuyasha reluctant pulled back his tongue.

"No, not yet." He whispered. He flipped the taiyoukai on his back and relished his eyes on the breathtaking sight his brother presented. Golden narrow eyes half lidded, the soft lips sensually moist and a delightful tongue stroked across them to make them even more appealing. Inuyasha's eyes trailed downwards to the erect pink nipples. They were tempting to squeeze and bite them. Every muscle, every inch of flesh was alluring him to caress it with hot kisses.

His eyes fixed on the platinum curly hair surrounding a delectable hard erection. Inuyasha felt his entrance throb with anticipation. He wanted, no needed to be filled again. He lowered his head to devour the tasty looking erection, but stopped himself. He looked up to his brother's face and met blazing gold watching him. The hanyou smirked and poured some oil in his hands, he got up from the floor, stepped on the futon straddling the hip.

The erect member slid sensual against his crack and delved in it. Staying motionless for a moment Inuyasha contemplated to leave the massaging be, surrender to his feelings and fuck the taiyoukai senseless. A content sigh pushed him over the edge. He could do both. Reaching backwards, he took the hard member in his oily hands and massaged it. He directed it to his entrance and slowly forced it inside. The pain was fierce, but the pleasure was overwhelming.

"Inuyasha." His name was a deep moan that escaped the luscious lips. The hip underneath him tried to buck, but he ground his butt into the groin. "Don't move." He murmured. Adjusted to the intrusion Inuyasha picked up the oil jar and poured oil over the chest below. "I am not done yet." A erotic growl rumbled from deep inside the youkai. Slightly trembling hands spread the oil over the chest, rubbed and knead to relax the muscles.

All the while, he felt the thick shaft slide in his hole with the movements he made. Sesshoumaru reached down and wrapped his hand around the neglected and fully erect manhood of the hanyou. With now closed eyes, he pumped it slowly. Pre-cum began to leak from the tip. Inuyasha had stopped massaging. He looked in awe at the elegant hand pumping him. Blissful feelings were rushing through his body. "Let me pleasure you now, little brother."

Inuyasha looked up in fiery golden eyes. He could not say anything, just nod. Sesshoumaru grabbed with two hands the hip of his little brother, turned him around on his hands and knees, all in a fluid fast motion. With his hand, again wrapped around the erection he continued pumping it. He began to ride the sweet hole. Each thrust was hitting the sensitive prostrate, making Inuyasha moan and writhe. Slow and very controlled the taiyoukai build up the tension.

"Faster." Inuyasha needed more. "Patience." Inuyasha felt sweat coating his body. This slow pace was cruel and sensational at the same time. "Aaah, Sesshoumaru." This was great, dazzling, magnificent and much, much more. "Do you want to cum now, little brother?" Sesshoumaru kept pumping in the same dawdling pace. He watched his cock appear more and disappear completely in the sweet hole of the smaller inu. "Yes, no, yes, no not yet." Inuyasha wanted to cum, but liked, no loved to be pumped.

"You know, you are a sadistically dog." Breathing became difficult. "I know and you love it." Sesshoumaru groaned. "I could do this forever." Inuyasha agreed full heartedly. He tried to stay impassive on his fours and let Sesshoumaru do all the work, but his overly stimulated body had a mind of its own. It began to rock back in forth, increasing the pace and friction. "Inuyasha I am going to fuck you." Inuyasha smirked at the use of the word. The always-correct taiyoukai was losing his control.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me already. Fuck me hard." Sesshoumaru wrapped his other hand around the slim waist of Inuyasha and accelerated his slow pace to pounding into his little brother. He vigorously pumped Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaruuuu." Inuyasha cum all over his stomach and sheets. Sesshoumaru was not done yet. He wrapped his hands around the waist and each penetration was accompanied by a pull of the hip. Inuyasha never had been penetrated this deep. The moans and sighs of Sesshoumaru were addictive.

Sesshoumaru kept pounding in Inuyasha in a formidable pace. Inuyasha was getting hard again. He matched his rocking back and forth with the delicious pounding into him. "Inuyasha." It was satisfying to hear his name been whispered in such an entrancing way. "Inuyasha." This time charged with suppressed passion. "Inuyasha," a throaty declaration of release. Hot thick fluid burst inside of him. He squeezed the puckered entrance and milked every drop of the cum of his beloved brother.

Sesshoumaru pulled his flaccid cock out, pulled Inuyasha up on his knees and passionate kissed him. Inuyasha pressed his body against the potent body of the powerful taiyoukai, swirled his tongue around the long slick tongue and let the heat captivate his desire. When breathing became necessary, he pulled away reluctantly. "Insatiable." The impassive voice masked a passionate perception. He put his hand on the chest of the hanyou and pushed him on his back on the futon. He leaned over and sniffed Inuyasha from head to toe and back.

"Your smell is enticing." Lowering his head to one of the hanyou's ears he gave it a tentative lick. "Don't do that. They are very sensitive." Inuyasha flicked with his ears. Sesshoumaru growled and closed his teeth around the base of one of them. The flicking stopped immediate. Anticipating the next move, he lay still. Sesshoumaru lowered his body full on that of his little brother. The electric prickling caused the hanyou to moan. His arousal was imbedded between the inner thighs of the taiyoukai. He slowly began to thrust up.

"Keep still." The cold order was undeniable. Inuyasha froze. "Curious. Your ear is soft but stern." The teeth clasped more tightly around the ear. Inuyasha got visions of torn off ears. He had always suspected that his brother hated his ears. They gave him a more animalistic appearance. A tongue disappeared in the ear hole. Inuyasha moaned against the white throat above his mouth. The tongue wriggled and licked the inside of his ear.

He closed his eyes to drown in the sensual feelings, caused by the ministrations of his ears. He had always known his ears were sensitive, but this was pure bliss. The tongue delightfully tortured his ear more. The the teeth let go, but instantly continued the sweet torture on the other ear. Inuyasha did not dare to move, but his arousal was aching for some friction and the perfect body on top of him was not helping either to maintain motionless.

"You are killing me." Inuyasha breathed against the milky white throat. "So cute." Again, that word to describe him and…and… Sesshoumaru loved cute. "Hmm." His ear got a last stroke with the tongue and the older inu pulled his head up. The long platinum hair cascaded along the sides of Inuyasha's head. For a moment, they both scrutinized each other in the ghostly white ambiance. Then Sesshoumaru blinked leisurely and lowered his lips ever so tender on those under his.

Inuyasha moaned and his mind went blank. The tenderness was incredible. The tongue swept softly over the hanyou's lips, tasting and caressing the plumpness. Inuyasha opened his lips to be conquered from inside. The sweet slick tongue of the taiyoukai slithered in and began its sensual invasion of the submitting mouth. Avoiding the ravenous tongue, it traced through the hot cavern, taking his time to relish on the captivating unique taste of his younger brother.

The neglected tongue fought for acknowledgement. It swirled around the beloved invading tongue and demanded attention. Sesshoumaru smirked and conceded to the demand. He sucked it inside his mouth. He kept sucking the tongue short and light. The sensation traveled right to his arousal. "God, what was he doing to him?" To make things even more magnificent the taiyoukai began to thrust his hips up and down in a slow pace.

Inuyasha was not able to think anymore, a pink cloud of desire engulfed his sense of reason. Sesshoumaru let the succulent tongue go and tear their lips apart. Inuyasha moaned disagreeing at the lost of the enticing contact, but gasped the next moment when lips locked over a nipple, sucking, caressing and biting it. Pleasure washed over his mind. Inuyasha looked down trying to comprehend anything, but the fantastic torture of his big brother's lips and tongue wiped away every sensible thought.

Inuyasha could not stop writhing under the ministrations, but when the lips reached the silver curls around his arousal, he froze. His sense tumbled back in. He grabbed the platinum hair on the back of the head and prevented further movement of the lips to his weeping hard one. Sesshoumaru looked up. Inuyasha almost got a heart failure at the sight of the dazzling beauty of his brother's face peeking through platinum hair draped all around them.

"Is something bothering you, Inuyasha? My actions aren't pleasurable enough?" Inuyasha needed time to process the words spoken in a velvety deep voice. "No, no. Your actions are… are… wonderful, but…"Sesshoumaru looked impassive at Inuyasha. "But? Aren't I good enough?" Inuyasha looked horrified at him. He had made his perfect brother insecure. He never intended to do that. "No, no, no. You are magnificent, a god of sensuality." He reassured his brother.

"But I…I'm filthy and I don't want you to take me in your mouth and sully yourself." Sesshoumaru smirked. "I would not allow anyone in touching range if I considered them filthy. I do not consider you as filth. In fact, you are overly delectable and I want to taste and relish on every little part of you. You are not allowed to interrupt my wonderful exploration." Inuyasha sighed deep and relaxed his hand in the soft hair. When Sesshoumaru licked tentatively the tip of his weeping arousal, he moaned in pleasure.

A devilish tongue licked all over his manhood. Inuyasha writhed more and closed his eyes. Hands on his hips prevented any more movements. Then everything went quiet. He opened his eyes just in time to see the head ascend slowly, very slowly down and his weeping arousal disappeared more and more in the beautiful mouth. "Aaah…aaah…aaah." He could feel him slide through the mouth deep in the throat of his brother.

Then the sweet torture began. The tongue darted around his cock, the head began to bob up and down, licking and sucking him. The pace increased constantly to a dangerous pace. A hand squeezed rolled his balls. Inuyasha could not hold it anymore. With a powerful move of his hips, he thrust him deep in the tight throat of Sesshoumaru and spilled his fluid in a mighty wave. He kept spilling his fluid until he could not anymore.

Not a drop spilled out the talented mouth. Inuyasha fell back exhausted and satisfied. He kept his eyes on the face of the taiyoukai, when he let the now flaccid cock slip out his mouth and sensually licked up a little drop of white cum on the edge of the lips. Sesshoumaru crawled up over Inuyasha and hovered over him, with their lips almost touching. "You were right, not to want me to taste you." He whispered in a cold voice. Inuyasha cringed. His brother hated his taste just as he thought he would.

Their lips touched. "You taste incredible. Like the forest, icy wind and the sea mixed as a delicious cocktail. Your taste is addictive." Inuyasha felt the fire of love storm through his veins, crashing all obstacles of uncertainty. He would never voluntary leave his brother again. His heart would beat only to satisfy his powerful, wonderful and gorgeous brother. "I love you." He whispered when the lips above him devoured once again his lips and plundered his mouth.

Inuyasha wrapped a hand around the neck of his brother and pulled him as close as possible. With the other hand, he caressed the smooth back, covered with silky platinum hair. Lips unlocked and soft narrow golden eyes locked with their wide twins. "I want to savor you." Inuyasha dumbly nodded and could not agree more. Sesshoumaru flipped Inuyasha on his four. With barely controlled passion, he prepared him and plunged deep inside.

Pounding in him, he whispered all kind of sweet things in Inuyasha's ears, how beautiful Inuyasha was, the incredible tightness, how he loved to hear him moan, the softness of his skin, how well he fitted under him and more. They enjoyed their passion for each other until deed in the night. The taiyoukai only removed him out the tight hole to suck Inuyasha dry. He could not get enough of the sweet white cum.

All milked out and exhausted Inuyasha fell asleep in his brother's arms.

Sesshoumaru was still wide-awake. He did not need to sleep. The pup in his arms was breathing contently and completely worn out. He stroked with gentle hands over the silver hair of the sleeping hanyou. He contemplated the next step. He had to end the madness of their passion. He could not mate the hanyou. Inuyasha being his younger brother was did not rouse an impasse. A mating between siblings was not very common, but happened especially when a clan was at the verge of extinction.

The marking bite would be painful, but Inuyasha could handle that. Mating a youkai meant exchanging blood. Blood lapped up after the marking bite, initiated and confirmed the bond between mates. His blood was too potent for the hanyou to consume. The poison would spread and Inuyasha would suffer a lingering and painful death within a year. He ought to inform the hanyou, but this was not the right time. He had to be sure there was no other possibility.

They could still be together without mating. Although the mating could activate the possibility for the hanyou to become a full youkai and gain the ability to bear children, he could not risk Inuyasha's live. He let his eyes relish on the innocent features of his beautiful lover and felt a sharp pang of pain in his chest. He did not want to loose him. He closed his eyes to try to get some sleep.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up in the large futon. The sun was already up. He knew his brother could never sleep very long, a few hours of sleep was enough to revitalize him. Inuyasha sniffed tentatively. The scent of his brother and sex filled his nose. A blush spread over his face, remembering the night. After a refreshing bath, Inuyasha changed into his washed and dried clothes. He combed his hair and was ready to go when the whiffs of delicious food hit his nose. The screen slid open and plates after plates with food was carried in.

A servant bowed low to the ground. "Lord Inuyasha, lord Sesshoumaru has sent a message. He will join you soon and you do not have to wait." Inuyasha accepted the message. The servants backed away and shut the screen behind them. Inuyasha decided to wait, but the hot food was tempting, challenged him to eat. The food was calling out to him. He could not resist anymore, dropped on a cushion, and picked up his chopsticks. He was about to shove a few chunks of meat into his mouth when he stopped and carefully put the bowl back.

Sesshoumaru had most likely not eaten yet. He would wait to eat together. The screen shoved open and Inuyasha relished his eyes on the attractive sight of his brother. He strode over to the low table and sat down on a cushion. He picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks. "Open." Sesshoumaru held the piece of meat against the lips of Inuyasha, who opened his lips and accepted the offered food. He chewed a few times on it, when lips crashed on his and a tongue forced in to steal the food away. "What the … You are messed up you know." Inuyasha was stunned. This was so hot and intimate.

"I know, but its time, **you** know. Now let us eat. You must be vamished." Blushing Inuyasha picked up his chopsticks again and started eating. He glanced now and then at Sesshoumaru, but he appeared to be preoccupied with his food. The fixation of the taiyoukai on his food was so out of character that Inuyasha suspected something was wrong. He knew his brother would never tell him even if he insisted. Inuyasha decided to mind his own business.

After the good meal, they met up with the others. Kagome was unexpected cheerful and not inquisitive how he spend the night. She only asked when they were leaving, nothing about how he felt or so. Inuyasha cringed. He was so going to be 'SIT'. Kagome never liked to be neglected. The presence of Sesshoumaru was the only thing, keeping her from 'Sitting' him right now. Inuyasha turned towards his brother, his lover, his life. One word and he would stay, but Sesshoumaru did not utter a word in that tendency.

Inuyasha tried to say anything, but the words of parting did not want to leave his lips. Miroku looked contemplating at Inuyasha. He turned towards Sesshoumaru. "We never had such a generous host before. The food, the rooms and the treatment we got were exceptional. Our gratitude is immeasurable." He bowed with Kagome and Sango. Sesshoumaru accepted their respect. "Ooh, can't we stay another day or two?" Shippo liked to play a little longer with Rin.

"Shippo we have to go. With Naraku away for a while, we can use the advantage to collect more jewel shards without the interference." Miroku picked up the little kitsune and started to walk. The others followed. Inuyasha dawdled a little. He did not want to leave. "Are you coming Inuyasha?" Kagome looked with growing un-ease at him. What if Inuyasha decided to stay? They needed him to complete their quest. He glanced one more time at Sesshoumaru, turned and walked away slowly. He knew this was his destiny. He was not worthy.

He yearned to kiss his brother one more time. "Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm and spun him around, facing him. Inuyasha looked up in the cold beautiful face. "Ice-prince." He mumbled. "Stupid hanyou." Seshoumaru retorted. "I hate y…" Sesshoumaru lowered his head and brushed his lips against his. Inuyasha froze and forgot everything and everyone around them. He tried to deepen the kiss, but was gently pushed back.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's startled voice hit him like a ton of bricks. His face flushed to a deep pink. "Cute." Sseshoumaru's soft deep voice kept sounding in his ears, long after he had turned and strode away with his own pack. "You messed up bastard." He whispered. He heard Kagome call again. "I'm coming wench, can't you wait a little?" Inuyasha cringed whn he saw the angry face of Kagome. "Inuyasha! SIT!"

* * *

This was too long. I tried to make it shorter, but couldn't. After this chapter at most one and maybe a half chapter.

Please review.


	3. Youkai Inuyasha

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

A/N: Warning: This chapter contains an inucest lemon.

This story was supposed to be a one-shot, but it evolved to a trilogie. This is the last chapter of the trilogie. I hope you like it.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed to the ground. He whimpered and cursed the young priestess. Then all at once, dangerous youki flared around them. _Sesshoumaru!_ His muffled 'No' alerted the others, but he was already there. Inuyasha saw the black leather shoes and white pants strode by. He could smell poison in the air. _He is going to kill Kagome._ With an immense power surge, Inuyasha resisted the pull of the enchanted beads, managed to crawl out the hole and clasp on the feet of Sesshoumaru.

He had to prevent him attacking the girl. Sesshoumaru looked down and his youki flared up even more. The poison was dripping from his claws. "She deserves to die." When he saw that Inuyasha clasped more onto his feet and did not let go, he kneeled next to him and took a hold on the chain of beads. The poison dripped excessively on the string and a red glow flashed from the necklace in an act of defense. Sesshoumaru grabbed the necklace and pulled. The string broke with a sharp pang.

Sesshoumaru picked Inuyasha up and turned towards Kagome. She was about to yell at them when her mouth dropped open. Sesshoumaru had a hard cold look in his eyes and lashed out without mercy. Horrified Kagome stepped back. Regardless of that, the claws still hit her. She shrieked, but she was lucky the claws only graced her cheek. Sesshoumaru looked impassive at his little brother hanging on his arm. He had managed to divert the attack.

"No Sesshoumaru. For my sake don't do it, don't kill her. I beg you." Kagome shrieked and shrieked. The poison was eating away in her flesh. Sango quickly grabbed some water bottles out her backpack and emptied them on her face. The burning stopped and she comcluded that the damage was not that big. It would heal.

Sesshoumaru was furious, his eyes were blazing pools of red and gold. Danger flared up all around then. Kirara transformed to her youkai form and growled. Shippo jumped on her back for cover. A deep dangerous growl rumbled in the taiyoukai. Sango and Miroku stepped in front of the crying girl. Inuyasha was worried. He could lose his friends all at once. They were no match for Sesshoumaru. He took a hold on his brother's hands and hissed when the poison burned his flesh.

"Let go of me Inuyasha." Inuyasha held on to the hands. "Please let her go. She can't hurt me now the necklace is destroyed." He looked with big pleading puppy eyes at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai calmed down and his eyes turned into golden icicles. He scrutinized his little brother. Inuyasha was getting uneasy under the glare. He moved a little closer and dismissive lowered his head. He was afraid that Sesshoumaru was angry with him or even worse disappointed in him. He had to keep him from killing his friend. He owed that to them.

Sesshoumaru cupped his chin and tilted it up to look in his eyes. "Are you alright?" The deep voice was warm and concerned. Inuyasha nodded dumbly. "You are not angry with me?" Inuyasha needed to know. For a split second, the eyes were warm before they turned into their cold selves. "You are honor bound. It is your duty to defend your pack. So are the taiji and monk. I'm not angry at you. I'll leave it to you to execute the appropriate punishment for her abuse. You have suffered enough."

That last sentence was a whisper against his lips. Once again, Sesshoumaru pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, turned into a ball of light and flashed away. With his back still towards his pack members, he let a happy smile brighten his face. Sesshoumaru was not angry with him and the wretched necklace was history. Life was good. He wiped the smile off his face and turned around. Kagome had fallen to her knees and Sango and Miroku were comforting her.

He walked to her and tenderly pulled her hands off her face. "Let me see how bad it is." He sighed relieved. The minor cuts and the superficial burns would heal fast enough. Sango applied some healing cream on the wounds. "This will take the burn out and it will heal faster." Kagome kept crying. "Your brother is a monster. How could he do this? It hurts." Between sniffs, she kept accusing Sesshoumaru of all kind of cruelty.

Inuyasha tried to stay silent, but when Kagome continued to complain and accuse his beloved bother, he could not help to yeel out. "You are a monster. If this hurts you so much, how much do you think it hurts me when you 'SIT' me time after time?" Kagome looked startled at Inuyasha and stopped crying. Sango and Miroku decided wisely not to interfere. "But you don't bleed. It only matters when you bleed and besides, you are a hanyou, you can take it and you heal fast enough."

Inuyasha was shocked by this much ignorance and insensitivity. He listened to her childish remarks and wanted to yell to her, that even though he was a hanyou, it hurt physically and mentally. It was humiliating and painful to be slammed down on your face in the dirt. He took a few cleansing breaths and turned away. She would not listen. She was convinced she was right and nothing would change her mind.

"When you are ready to continue the journey, you can call me." Kagome sniffled a little more and when she did not get the attention she expected, she stood up. "You do not need to act that high and mighty. We can go." With the air of a martyr, she walked away.

Weeks went by and they managed to gather six pieces of the shattered jewel. The fights they got into were fierce and dangerous, but Inuyasha fought more controlled then ever. Everyone fought at his or her best. Inuyasha wanted to complete the jewel as soon as possible. His heart ached for Sesshoumaru. His body shivered in need, every time he thought about his beyond beautiful brother. He was constantly aroused by the thought of their lovemaking. He had by now mastered handfucking to release himself.

'SLAP' the sound of the hand of Sango hitting the cheek of Miroku pulled him back to reality. "You perverted monk. All you can think all day is rutting with a woman." For once Inuyasha could relate to the monk. He needed the touch of his beloved, but there the similarity stopped. He would never substitute Sesshoumaru with someone else. His body, soul and mind belonged only to Sesshoumaru.

Miroku soothed his reddened cheek and walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, there is something bothering me quite a while now." Inuyasha looked sideways at Miroku. "What?" Miroku walked closer to him. "Your brother is the most intriguing being I met." Inuyasha did not know were the conversation headed. The girls closed in a little. "So maybe he is what it's to yeh?" His composure was not very inviting to go on, but Miroku persisted.

"It is quite clear that your brother and you are more amiable towards each other." Inuyasha blush a little and scoffed. "So what? We are brothers and we have put our differences aside and started all over." Miroku was not done yet. "I wonder what has triggered his sensible decision." Inuyasha scoffed. "That does not concern you. This is something between my brother and me." Everyone looked surprised at Inuyasha. He even began to talk like his brother.

"I'm now over 200 years old. I had a life before I met you guys. My brother and I were not always fighting. He took care of me." Inuyasha did not like them to think Sesshoumaru was a murderous beast. "So, my young, no old friend, that could explain a lot." Miroku saw he straight face of Inuyasha and knew he was not willing to continue the conversation, but Kagome was not that sensitive.

"But he tried to kill you over and over again." She was yelling in the process to convince him. Inuyasha stopped walking and shouted at her. "Are you stupid? He never tried to kill me. I would be dead if he ever tried. He loves me. By running away and interact with human I disappointed him. He despises human." Inuyasha turned away from her.

"But why did he kiss you?" Kagome almost shrieked the question. She was afraid she was loosing him. They had to work fast and complete the jewel, so Inuyasha could wish himself to become a human and go with her to her time. Inuyasha could not hold back a smile. He sounded a little dreamy. "A kiss to say he accepts me." Kagome childishly stomped her feet on the ground. "He did not have to kiss you. He is manipulating you. He is wicked and cold hearted. He is using you." Inuyasha smirked and looked pitying at the girl.

Sango decided it was time to interfere. "Kagome, you should be happy for Inuyasha. They are not fighting anymore. Siblings are supposed to care for each other, not fight." Inuyasha reached out to Kagome. She calmed down and took his hand. He pulled her in a warm embrace. The others turned away and gave them some privacy.

"You do not have to worry I always will be your friend. Nothing and nobody can change that." They stood there for a while, then he cupped her chin and looked in her bright shiny eyes. He saw the trembling lips and pressed a little kiss on them. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened for a moment, then closed. Too soon, the kiss ended, but he kept her in his embrace. "Are we good again?" He could feel her nod against his chest. He loosened his hold on her and gently peeled her from his chest. He locked eyes with her.

"You are very sweet. I'm hungry for your … Ramen." The dreamy eyes turned into horrifying murderous eyes. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and he bolted away. She chased after him screaming she would kill him and would have 'SIT' him a thousand times if the necklace wasn't removed. Inuyasha ran laughing past the others. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look. "Some things will never change." Sango agreed. "It's good everything has returned to normal." Shippo jumped on the ground and joined Kagome on her chase after Inuyasha.

After a few hours, they heard a thundering growl and the sound of enormous paws rampaging through the forest. They all looked at Kagome. "I can sense a shard. Let's go." Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and Sango, Miroku and Shippo on, the already transformed, Kirara. They did not have to search very long. An enormous armadillo youkai was tearing apart the forest. When it noticed the friends it stopped trashing around, fixed it gleaming with anger eyes on them and made ready to attack hem.

"So you want to fight?" Inuyasha lowered Kagome on the ground and drew Tetsuseiga. He was about to release the "WINDSCAR' when Sango put her hand on his arm and stopped him. Annoyed Inuyasha turned towards her. The straight face of her stopped him from scolding her for her interference. "Kagome, how many shards do you detect?" Kagome looked at the monstrosity. "Two shards and they are tainted. They are imbedded in her forehead."

Inuyasha looked at Sango. "What is the matter Sango? Let me kill that abomination and gather the shards." Sango shook her head in denial. "I know that youkai. She is Sasukhan. She is a harmless creature. I think those shards in her forehead are deliberately planted to make her a murderous and disposable weapon. We must help her." Inuyasha was not happy with this twist. It would be easier to kill the beast.

Sasukhan shook her head vigorously. The shards imbedded in her forehead were burning and pulsated. A command ringed through her mind. "Kill them. Kill them all." She tried to fight the order, but the more she fought it off, the more the pain became unbearable. She snapped with her teeth and looked with reddened eyes at them. She could not take the pain anymore and capitulated to the dark voice in her head. "Kill them."

Sango pushed Miroku from Kirara, grabbed Kagome and flew as close as she dared towards the agitated youkai. "Sasukhan, it's me Sango. We are your friends. Let us help you." Miroku crawled up and looked worried at them flying so close to the dangerous teeth. Sasukhan growled at Sango, but did not attack. Sango urged Kirara to fly closer. "Sasukhan, let us remove the shards, so you can return to yourself." For a moment, it looked like the monster calmed down and would allow Kagome to get the shards.

Then the wretched dark voice thundered through her head. "Kill them now!" Sasukhan shrieked, staggered on her feet and attacked. Kirara dropped like a stone to avoid the deadly teeth and flew away from the swiping tail. "Sango move away, so I can use the 'WINDSCAR'. Sango looked at the struggling beast. "No, Inuyasha, Give me one more chance." Inuyasha sighed heavily and put the Tetsuseiga in it's sheathe. "Stupid females," he muttered and jumped high in the sky and landed on Sasukhan's back.

The armadillo youkai bucked like a wild horse trying to throw Inuyasha off her back, but he was not budging. He crawled slowly from her back to her neck. Sasukhan shook her head vigorously. It almost threw Inuyasha off her, but he clasped on the edge of an armor plate of the armadillo. "Sango wants you to live, so stop trying to get killed and cooperate already." Sasukhan heard him, but the voice in her head was more demanding. Even if she tried to oppose the voice, she could not anymore.

"Kill Inuyasha." With a loud roar, she jumped, flipped over and landed on her back. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked his name. She looked for any sign of live and hoped Sasukhan did not crush him. The impact on the ground disorientated Sasukhan for a moment. Sango used the advantage and maneuvered Kirara closer for Kagome to get the shards. Sasukhan growled again, she snapped at the girls. Miroku jumped and hit the beast with his staff. Sasukhan roared in pain, but kept snapping at them and turned on her side. Inuyasha was nowhere to see.

"Get off me." Inuyasha pushed the beast up and crawled unharmed from under her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome was relieved he was all right. "Shut up, you wrench. I'm not deaf, but I will be if you keep shrieking like that." He jump up and tried to injure Sasukhan with blows with Tetsuseiga. Now it was Sango's time to call out his name. "Inuyasha, don't kill her." Inuyasha scoffed annoyed. "I'm trying, but she is not willing to fall down. Her damn armor is too thick to penetrate with the minor attacks." Sasukhan jumped and snapped around like a wild beast.

"I'm ending this now!" Inuyasha jumped in the air and landed with his feet on a spot just behind her ear. Inuyasha jumped off her and walked away without looking back. For a moment, the monstrosity shivered and struggled to stand on her feet, then collapsed silently to the ground. "Go get your shards." Everyone looked in awe at him. "Don't look at me like that. She is still alive and can regain consciousness any moment now, so hurry and get your precious shards."

Kirara flew over to Sasukhan and Kagome carefully pried the two tainted shards out the poor unconscious armadillo. She turned instantly to her normal seize of almost five feet. "Inuyasha that was impressive." Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder padded Inuyasha on his shoulder. "How did you know where her pressure point was?" Inuyasha scoffed irritated. "I'm not stupid you know." and then in a murmur. "Sesshoumaru taught me when I stayed with him in the castle a long time ago."

Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and wanted to know everything about the castle. The short visit was, well unsatisfying short. He wanted to know more, if there were any fox youkai, if they would go back soon. If his brother will not mind them staying in the castle for a longer time and more. Inuyasha smiled. "Yes, yes and no. As soon as we defeat Naraku we will return to the castle and you will get the proper education and become the most fearsome fox youkai."

Shippo bright eyes became even brighter. "I would like that very much." He gave Inuyasha a big hug. "Thank you." Miroku smiled at the two. "You are sure your brother won't mind?" Inuyasha nodded. "I'm sure he won't mind. Back then, all kind off youkai found refuge in his castle. He expects everyone to obey the rules. He is strict, but fair." Miroku smiled teasingly. "I know he is fair. Not only fair but downright beautiful. It is clear you have noticed that."

Inuyasha felt a blush creep up his face. Shippo looked from Miroku to Inuyasha. "It is impossible not to notice that lord Sesshoumaru is beautiful, but why is Inuyasha blushing? Oooh, now I get it Inuyasha and Sesshoum..." Inuyasha glommed both Shippo and Miroku on their head. "Shut up you runt. One more word out of you both and I won't take you back with me to the castle." Shippo wisely shut up. Miroku smiled lecherous. "You dog. Did you two …?" Inuyasha looked fierce at him, but the smile on his face betrayed him.

"I'm going to catch some fish." He ran away to escape the curious eyes of Miroku. "Hmm, so young Inuyasha has finally grown up." Still smiling he walked over to the girls standing next to the unconscious armadillo youkai. Sango inspected the youkai for wounds, but except for a few scratches, the youkai was not hurt very much. "Is she alright?" Kagome closed the glass bottles with now eight shards.

"Yes she will recover soon. I am glad Inuyasha did not kill her. I have a bad feeling about this. I do not think Sasukhan has voluntarily put the two shards into her head. I am sure someone forced her. Sasukhan was well aware of the danger of being overwhelmed by the jewel shards." Miroku agreed. "A bad aura was hanging over her. This was definitely the work of Naraku."

They decided to stay the night and made camp. Inuyasha was lucky and returned with enough fish for everyone. Not long after that, Sasukhan regained consciousness, but did not have more information for them. She had felt a sting in her forehead and a voice ordering her to destroy and kill everyone. After their meal, they went to sleep. Inuyasha jumped high in a tree. His mind drifted off to his brother. With a smile on his lips, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Earlier that day Sesshoumaru walked into the dense forest. He went to see the ancient magnolia tree, Bousenu. He would be able to give him some answers. "Lord Sesshoumaru, this is the way to the tree youkai." As always Jaken stated the obvious. "Master Jaken, is this tree a friend of lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken scoffed irritated. "Lord Sesshoumaru has no friends. He does not need friends." Rin did not like the answer. "Everyone needs friends and lord Sesshoumaru has friends. I know lord Inuyasha is now his friend. Aren't you his friend, master Jaken?"

Jaken eyes became all watery, but he collected himself. "I am lord Sesshoumaru's retainer." Rin wasn't giving up. "And his friend." Softly Jaken repeated. "And his friend." Sesshoumaru listened to their conversation and almost sighed. Sometimes he pitied Jaken. Rin was too smart for him. "Jaken you stay here with Rin and Ah-Un."

Rin jumped off Ah-Un and ran into the bushes. "Come back insolent girl. It is not safe out there. Lord Sesshoumaru will have my hide if something happens to you." He was just about to run after her when she shouted back. "I have to pee." He immediately stopped in his track. "You are not supposed to say that. That is no language for a young lady like yourself." Sesshoumaru walked away from their antics.

"Sesshoumaru, what brings you here?" The face of the tree youkai materialized in the great ancient magnolia tree. "I have a question for you old Bousenu. It concerns my little brother." The ancient tree looked at the pup in front of him. He could detect nervousness under the impassive mask. "Is this the same little hanyou brother of yours." Sesshoumaru almost scoffed. "I have only one brother." The tree smiled. "I know young Sesshoumaru. What do you want to know?"

Sesshoumaru was not sure how to ask the question, so he said it as it was. "My little brother and I am now more than brothers. We are lovers. We want to mate, but he won't be able to handle my blood." Bousenu was surprised, if not shocked. "Correct me if I am wrong. You want to mate your hanyou brother. The hanyou brother you detested?" Sesshoumaru confirmed. "And we are lovers."

Bousenu repeated automatically. "And you are lovers."

"Yes."

"You love each other?"

"Yes."

"You are sure we are talking about the same hanyou brother of yours?"

"Yes."

"Inuyasha is his name. Isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations. I hope you will visit me someday with him and your offspring."

"That won't be happening."

"Why not?"

"He will not be able to conceive."

"Why not?"

"I cannot mate him."

"Why not?"

"He won't be able to consume my youkai blood."

"Why not?"

"My youkai blood will kill him, if not immediately, then eventually. That cannot be changed."

"Why not?"

Sesshoumaru had reached his limit of patience. "Old Bousenu keep up this invidious answering game and I will kill you." The magnolia tree youkai smiled. "You started it. You are so tense. You need to lighten up." Sesshoumaru looked with ice-cold golden eyes at the tree. "Obviously your age has finally caught up with you. I will search for the answer elsewhere." He was about to turn away, when branches of the tree closed around him. Sesshoumaru reached for his sword.

"You do not have to use your sword. You won't find the answer elsewhere. Answer my last question." Sesshoumaru recalled his last remark.

"Change."

Bousenu looked anticipating at him. "Yes, go on."

"Something has to change."

"Yes, go on."

"My blood has to change. No, that cannot be done."

"Yes, go on."

"Inuyasha has to change."

"Yes. You finally got it. Inuyasha has to change into his youkai form." Sesshoumaru was not satisfied yet. "If he changes into his youkai form he becomes a mindless killer and I cannot bear my throat to him in that state." Sesshoumaru was not afraid, but he was not suicidal. "You say you are lovers. I suppose you love each other." Sesshoumaru was getting frustrated by all the questions he already answered. "Yes."

Bousenu pulled away the branches. "Then you have nothing to worry. He will bite you first and your blood will instantly help him to control his youki. If he loves you, he shall not harm you. When you mark him, his youki will summit and his youkai and human part will finally stop competing and work together to please his mate."

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha went for an early hunt. He managed to catch a few rabbits. He cleaned them in the stream nearby. He wasn't hungry, but the others would be. "Hey, mutt face. Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha did not falter his steps. "She is not your business, airhead. So go chase your tail. " He knew Kouga wasn't going to butt out, but was supposed to act all possessive and he would do his part.

Besides, he loved to pester the wolf boy. Kouga grabbe Inuyasha's shoulder and spun him around. "She is my business, I love her." Inuyasha smirked. "Get your filthy hands off my shoulder, wolf shit or I slice your hand off." The dangerous low voice startled the wolf youkai, but he did not show it.

"Have I scared you, stupid?" Inuyasha growled a little less intimidating. He was not interested in becoming Kagome's mate and should not act so possessive, but it had become a sort of a habit. Kouga was all cocky again. "Scared? I'm shivering in fear." He said mockingly. Then all of a sudden a shiver actually ran over his back. Inuyasha's nose also caught the obnoxious scent of Naraku and they hurried back to the others.

Inuyasha burst out the bushes and saw Naraku stand in between his friends and him. He felt his blood freeze at the sight of the tendrils of Naraku shooting out and grabbing Kagome. Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at them, cutting throw them. That endangered them even more. Gushes of miasma poured out the cuts. Sango helped Kagome up and forcedly pulled her behind her. The human covered their nose and fell back. Kagome was not as helpless as she they thought. She shot a sacred arrow into the threatening cloud of miasma and the ominous cloud disappeared.

Naraku shot a few more tendrils towards them. Inuyasha pulled Tetsuseiga out its sheath and transformed it to its Red variety to break through the barrier surrounding Naraku and his minions, Khanna, Kagura and Kohaku. He swung the fang of his father high above his head and let it crash against the barrier, but unfortunately, nothing happened. "Your sword is as worthless as you, flee bitten mutt." Kouga flashed past him. With much force, he crashed into the barrier and bounced back with the same force. He was hurled back and crashed against a strong tree.

They managed to draw the attention of Naraku. "So Inuyasha you finally decided to join us. Oh and you brought assistance." Naraku mocked them. Kouga growled and jumped in a fighting stance. "I'm no assistance of 'dog-pup'. Let me in and I'll wipe that smug grin of your face." Naraku looked contemplating at Inuyasha. "Is your precious brother not here to defend you?" Inuyasha felt anger flare up, but that was what Naraku expected so with all his might he calmed himself.

"So, so. You surprise me Inuyasha. You actually have learned something from your brother. I wonder what you have learned more from that fabulous brother of yours. But for now I have no interest in you." Naraku turned his attention to Kouga. "Maybe today is your lucky day. I will grant you the possibility to take revenge." A part of the barrier changed color. Kouga was about to storm into the opening, when Inuyasha grabbed him by his shoulders.

"No, don't go in. It is a trap. He is after the shards in your legs. " Kouga looked at Inuyasha with a determinate gaze. "I know, but that will not keep me from taking revenge and try to help Kagome. Let go of me!" Kouga pulled his shoulder out the grasp of Inuyasha. He walked towards the opening in the barrier. Just in front of the barrier he turned. "Take care of Kagome for me. Will yeh?" He turned away, turned into a whirlwind and burst through the opening in the barrier.

Inuyasha swiftly jumped after Kouga, but he bounced off the barrier. The entrance was selective to the wolf youkai. He landed on his feet. He had anticipated this. The last time the barrier was also selective. Horrified he saw Kouga blindly attack Naraku. He was no match for the evil hanyou. Naraku shot several tendrils towards Kouga. Kagura send the dance of the dragon towards him. Crescent moons of energy sliced merciless into his body. They slowed him down considerably.

The tendrils of Naraku curled around his legs and pulled him up, high in the air. Kouga was still fighting upside down, but to no avail. He was out the range of anything he could hit. Tendrils wriggled and crawled over his leg towards the jewel shards. The tendrils dig with a sharp thrust into his legs and pried the shards out. With the shards in his possession, Naraku lost his interest in Kouga. He tossed him away towards the others and he came down with a sickening sound of breaking bones.

Inuyasha charged time after time at the barrier. Naraku was now again concentrating his attention on Kagome. He was after the shards in the little glass container around Kagome's neck. Inuyasha could hear the sly voice of Naraku demanding Kagome to turn over the shards. Miroku stepped in front of the girls to defend them. He unleashed the 'WINDTUNNEL'. Immediately samijoso's formed a wall in front of Naraku. The pesky insects were sucked in. Miroku got more and more poisoned by them. He would not stop even though both Kagome and Sango urged him to stop.

Blood began to ooze out the eyes and mouth of the courageous monk. He tried to stay on his feet and keep the 'WINDTUNNEL' directed towards Naraku, but his legs could not carry him anymore. With immense strength, he closed his hand to avoid others to be sucked in and dropped down. Sango glanced worried at the monk, but she knew she was not able to help him now. He had used too much of his energy. She jumped on Kirara and threw Hiraikotsu towards Naraku.

Kohaku interfered by throwing the metal ball on a chain over the Hiraikotsu so it faltered and fell harmless to the ground. "Kohaku, he will kill you. Do not defend him." Naraku glared at Sango. "He died a long time ago. He is no longer your little brother. But I will show you mercy and return his memory to him." Kohaku screamed and fell on his knees. Kirara landed next to him and nuzzled him reassuring. Sango jumped of Kirara and fell on her knees in front of her little brother. She wrapped her arms around the small body. With tears pouring out his eyes he looked up at Sango.

"Forgive me, sister." A tendril dug into his back and pulled the life supporting shard out. "Nooo." Sango tried to snatch the shard out the tendril, but could not. The small body of her little brother slugged in her embrace and she tightened her hold. Hot tears flowed out her eyes. She felt devastated. "Kohaku, my little brother. You have done nothing wrong. I love you." Kohaku looked up, smiled and closed his eyes. Sango clutched the lifeless body of her little brother in her arms.

Kirara mewed sadly, but was aware that Sango was in great danger. Naraku shot another tendril towards the Taiji. Kirara snapped the thing in two and carefully but firm pulled Sango away from her dead brother and helped her on her back. She was airborne again and flew to pick up the Hiraikotsu. Sango pulled herself together and picked up her weapon and Kirara landed in front of Kagome. She would fight until her last breath to keep the last remaining shards from Naraku.

"Psst, young hanyou. Maybe I can help you." The voice came from behind the bushes. Inuyasha tore his eyes from his friends and focused on the armadillo youkai. He could use all the help he could get. "How can you help? We are stuck here outside the barrier." Sasukhan stepped closer to the barrier. "My armor is sturdy and capable to deflect the barrier. Crawl under me when I penetrate the barrier." Inuyasha did not hesitate. He crawled under the armadillo youkai.

In a very slow pace, Sasukhan moved through the barrier. The barrier hit the armor of the Armadillo, but could not stop the youkai's progress. Inuyasha could feel Sasukhan bite through the agony of the inflicted pain by the barrier. He mentally tried to comfort the brave, but suffering youkai. Once they were in the barrier Inuyasha crawled from under the fainting armadillo youkai and pulled her into the barrier. "Stay here and rest. I'm forever grateful to you."

Sango had maneuvered Kirara between her friends and Naraku. She looked fierce and determined. Inuyasha was worried. She looked like she did not care whether she lived or died. Kagome had pulled Kouga's head into her lap and Shippo was crying next to Miroku. "You won't harm my friends." Sango pulled Hiraikotsu up high above her head, ready to throw it to Naraku's head. Kirara snarled dangerously. "Kuhkuhkuh. I would admire your courage, if not for the pathetic display of incompetence. You already failed your little brother, now you will fail your lover and friends."

With a mighty burst of energy Sango threw Hiraikotsu at Naraku. The powerful weapon cut through the air, sliced through tendrils like butter and returned to her. Naraku laughed again. "Is that all you are capable of? I have no interest fighting a weak emotional wrench like you. Kagura take care of her." Kagura nodded. "This will not take long. 'DANCE OF THE DRAGON'." Whirlwinds of destruction swirled towards Sango. As a shield, Sango held the Hiraikotsu in front of them.

The whirlwinds crashed against the powerful weapon and lost strength, but the impact was devastating. The force of the impact threw Sango and Kirara back. With a painful expression on her face and wobbly legs, Sango stood up leaning heavy on her weapon . "As long as I live, I won't let you kill anyone else." Naraku smirked evilly. "That can easily be helped." He gestured to Kagura to finish her off. Kagura hesitated to obey the order.

"Kill her, or else your punishment will be severe." Slowly Kagura wielded her fan. Sango steadied herself. She knew she would not survive the next attack. Both Inuyasha and Kirara acted the same time. Kirara jumped in front of Sango and Inuyasha jumped in front of them. With his formidable sword, he swung towards the swirling whirlwinds and unleashed 'BACKLASH WAVE'. It picked up, reinforced and smashed the whirlwinds back towards Kagura. The numerous whirlwinds hit Naraku, Kagura and Khanna.

Khanna's body was splayed out on the ground. Kagura's had cuts and a big hole in her body. She was still breathing and down on her knees. All of Naraku's tendrils were cut down. Only his upper body was floating in the air. "That was clever Inuyasha, but not clever enough. Your skills are insufficient and your powers are too weak to kill me." Even as he was talking, his body was regenerating. He never glanced at his minions. Kagura crawled to Khanna and checked if she was alive. When she distinguished a pulse, she dragged her little sister out the danger zone. She was done helping Naraku, even if it would result to her demise.

Inuyasha swayed his mighty sword and send 'ADAMANT BARAGE' towards Naraku. The foe merely scraped the segments of adamant out his body and grew more tentacles. He towered over the friends. Tentacles were crawling all over the place, Inuyasha and Sango had a hard time deflecting them without cutting them, the miasma would kill them. Kagome shrieked when one of them curled around her waist and pulled her high in the sky. They turned her upside down and the glass bottle on the chain around her neck flipped out her blouse.

Another tentacle snatched the glass bottle from her neck. Inuyasha jumped and could get his hand around the jar. He grabbed it and pulled it away out the grasp of the tentacle. Tentacles curled around his legs and arms and pulled him down. "Sango. Catch!" Kirara with Sango on her back dove down and caught the bottle. The tentacles slashed out to her. She quickly threw the bottle back to Inuyasha. He jumped and caught the bottle, but a tentacle hit him hard against his leg and at the same time they wrapped around the girls.

Inuyasha fell down and tried to hold on to the bottle, but the tentacles wrapped around his arms, legs and body. He could not move anymore. "Are you done playing Inuyasha? It was fun as long as it lasted. But even this game I have won, so surrender the shards to me."

"No, you will never get it." Naraku laughed his evil laugh and pried the fingers of the bottle. The laugh resonated through the tentacles when he finally got the bottle. Inuyasha held on to Tetsuseiga and searched for an opportunity to wield his sword. "What? Have you finally shut up, Inuyasha?" Naraku broke the glass bottle and merged the small pieces to one larger piece. Naraku held his piece in his other hand.

"It is a real pity, your brother is not present to witness my victory and your demise. Once I merge the two pieces he will come crawling to me." Inuyasha sneered. "You bastard. Go fuck yourself. You are so full of yourself, maybe that is exactly what you are doing right now." Naraku laughed again. He glared at Inuyasha and moved his hands to bring the two pieces together. With a burst of strength Inuyasha pulled his hand free from the clutches of the tentacles and slashed through them. He would worry later about the poisonous miasma.

Naraku's limps shuddered and tentacles pierced through Inuyasha's hand, wrenched the sword out his hand, and tossed it away. Mortified Inuyasha saw his sword laying on the ground, out off his reach, He could not move at all. "Kuh, kuh, kuh, kuh." Sounded the evil lugh of Naraku. "You have lost Inuyasha. You and your friends can witness the completion of the jewel and the beginning of my conquest of the world.

A burst of light blinded them all. The hands holding the two pieces of the jewel shards fell to the ground. They were cut in two. "So, my lovely lord Sesshoumaru. I see you have decided to join the fun." With an ugly glare directed at Sesshoumaru Naraku grew another pair of hands. Inuyasha felt his heartbeat pick up. Sesshoumaru looked breath taking and incredible serene, He was surrounded by tentacles, but the youki swirling around him was so powerfull that they stayed away from his body.

"Naraku this is your last day in the world of the living." The coldness in the deep alluring voice was chilling. "No, my gorgeous inu. This is the last day of the world of the living. I intend to wish for the merger of this world with the nether world and with me as its ultimate ruler. Join me and I promise you a place next to me. We will rule together." Sesshoumaru looked uninterested at him. "Vermin, I would never join forces with filth like you."

Naraku laughed his evil laugh again. "You cannot stop me. I will be the ultimate ruler. The jewel is mine." Sesshoumaru leaped forward and plunged his dripping with poison claws into the torso of Naraku. "From this close you are even more breathtaking." Naraku voice trembled. The injection of the substantial amount of poison directly in his body was affecting him. He curled his tentacles around the body of the taiyoukai and tried to suffocate him.

In horror, Inuyasha watched his brother being engulfed in the numerous tentacles. When Sesshoumaru did not budge, the tentacles pierces through his body. Shivers of pain rippled through Sesshoumaru's body, but he kept injecting poison in the wretched body. Inuyasha saw the once white attire of his brother change into crimson red. He felt the strong hold of the tentacles slowly lessen, but it was too slow. By now, the blood of Sesshoumaru was dripping on the ground.

His brother was strong, but Inuyasha was not sure how long Sesshoumaru would be able to continue. Inuyasha pried his arms out the loosening grasp of the tentacles and cut through the ones still holding him. The miasma poured out the cuts. Covering his nose with his sleeve Inuyasha jumped over the new charging tentacles. His sword was tossed away out of range. Jumping from tentacle to tentacles, slicing through them at least as possible he tried to reach his sword.

The muffled but desperate shriek from Kagome urged him to stop. The tentacle around her mouth was suffocating her. He glanced at his sword on the other side of the only obstructing tentacles, but turned and ran towards his friends. With a few slashes with his claws, she was free. He caught her in his arms and carried her out of the miasma cloud. He put her on the ground next to the still unconscious Kouga. He hurried to Sango and freed her and Kirara.

"Stay away from the miasma." Sango nodded once and hurried to the side of Miroku. She sighed relieved when she saw that he was weakened but awake. "Inuyasha, the miasma is retreating. Your brother is weakening Naraku." Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. His face was impassive and pale as always, but the massive blood lost must have effect even him. Naraku kept trying to get the two pieces of the jewel, but the poison in his body was hindering his movements.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha was concerned for his brother, he needed to know that his pack was all right, so he could go and help his brother. "Yes, I'm alright." Inuyasha jumped away to get his sword. The tentacles kept moving in front of him and hindered him to get it. He heard a deep sigh escape his brother's lips. Inuyasha knew Sesshoumaru was getting weaker. He felt more and more frustrated. His beloved brother was going to die and he could not reach his sword to help him.

His blood began to boil over. He could feel his youki surfacing. Another sigh and he could not take it anymore. The distress of his brother tipped him over the edge. His eyes began to bleed red, his teeth elongated and his claws grew longer. With a growl, he turned towards Naraku and his brother. He felt all control slip away. All that mattered now was his lust for blood. The smell of his brother's blood was intoxicating. The heady scent of the blood lured him closer to the source.

Naraku had managed to collect the pieces of the jewel. The taiyoukai's poison was destroying his ability to regenerate. He had hoped he could convince the beautiful being to rule next to him, but it seemed the taiyoukai was not interested. He could not escape on his own now. He had to rely on the power of the jewel. Slow but certain he brought the pieces together. Sesshoumaru saw the movement but he could not stop him. He was injecting his poison into him and his blood was spilling constantly.

He had to admit, although reluctantly, that even he was reaching his limit to his potential, but he was not there yet. Suddenly the smell of his little brother changed. He could smell the potent smell of a full youkai. He smirked. This was what he had anticipated. He freed one hand and slashed through one of the tentacles holding the now merged jewel. The jewel launched through the air. With another slash with the whip he changed the direction of the jewel. It flew towards the human girl, Kagome. Naraku hissed in surprise. "Nooo, that is mine. I won't allow you to take it from me."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It was never yours." He felt Inuyasha cut his way towards him. He needed more time to deal with the evil hanyou and then confront the bloodthirsty hanyou/youkai, Inuyasha. Naraku's tentancles began to crumble and fall. He focused his eyes on the red glowing eyes of his opponent. "You can't kill me, Sesshoumaru. My heart is in a secure place." Sesshoumaru looked impassive in the eyes in front of him. He could hear the others move behind him. They were trying to calm down Inuyasha. The monk and the awakened wolf youkai joined the girls in their action. They surrounded the enraged hanyou/yuokai.

"Sesshoumaru are you willing to die for those pitiful beings? Join me and we could reach unimaginable heights." Naraku could not move anymore. He would not die, but his body was rendered motionless. He had a hard time talking. "Naraku, reaching imaginable heights with you is not my ambition. Dying is not an option." His impassive voice trembled a little when he felt the aura of his little brother closing in. The scent of his little brother was invigorating.

Then his heart stopped beating in expectation. Would his little brother recognize him? Inuyasha plastered himself against his back and with a feral grin sank his teeth into his neck. Sesshoumaru felt the sharp teeth dig in his flesh and waited what would happen next. Would the teeth tear his veins out? Slowly Inuyasha removed his teeth out his neck and lapped up the potent blood. "You are mine." Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly.

Inuyasha had marked him, he needed to do his part, but first the evil hanyou had to be dealt with. Naraku looked in shock at what had happened in front of his eyes. He felt uncontrollable rage seep into his mind. This was the second time the horrible pup claimed the one he desired. First Kikijo and now the godly taiyoukai. He should have killed the pup when he had the chance. Inuyasha felt the rage in his mind dim down. His youki was still enraged and needed to preserve what was his, but he could think rational.

The sole objective in his mind was saving his brother. He tried to pull Sesshoumaru away from the lusting for his brother, foe. The growl from Sesshoumaru stopped his attempt, but he was not giving up. If he let this linger, his brother would die. The rage in his mind was trying to take over again. Inuyasha lapped up all the blood seeping out the wounds on his brother's body. Sesshoumaru shuddered. Inuyasha felt his mind clear up again. The amount of youkai blood in his system controlled the rage and clarified his mind.

He watched the wounds on his brother's body heal. But the danger had not cleared. His brother was loosing valuable life energy. He turned towards his friends. Immediately Sango, Miroku and Kouga moved in front of Kagome. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm alright now. I won't hurt you." He walked towards them in a controlled pace to prove his words. Kagome pushed Kouga away and wanted to launch herself into his arms. He caught her by her arms and held her at arm length. His youki would not allow her to come too close and would kill her.

"I'll explain later. Sesshoumaru has paralyzed Naraku. It is now up to you to destroy him." Kagome looked up to him and with a determined look in her eyes, pulled the purified jewel out her pocket and picked an arrow from her quiver. She carefully imbedded the jewl into the arrowhead. She concentrated and aimed the arrow. "Get you brother out of the way." Her voice was a mixture of her own and Kikijo's. Inuyasha acted immediately.

He rushed to his brother and forcedly pulled him away from Naraku. He wrapped his arms around the imperceptibly trembling taiyoukai. The moment the poison was not injected anymore Naraku began to recover. He looked around and fixed his evil beady eyes on the young human girl, ready to shoot the arrow. "You are too weak to kill me. Your pitiful attempts to kill me will fail. Shoot the arrow and the jewel will be mine." The determinate look in Kagome's eyes faltered.

_What would happen if he were right?_ She would be giving him the one thing he desired the most and it would mean the destruction of all she knew and loved. She looked at her friends for help, but they could not help her. _What must she do?_ Then a cold even voice interrupted her troubled thoughts. "Search for the answer within yourself." She closed her eyes and the vision of Kikijo's face appeared in front of her. Kikijo's face changed into Sango's then Miroku. Shippo, Kouga and finally the vivid face of Inuyasha came to mind.

All the strength she needed was around her. She pulled the arrow back, wished on the jewel and released the arrow with the jewel imbedded in it. The arrow carved a fiery path through the air and hit Naraku exactly where his heart supposed to be. For a moment, it stuck to Naraku's chest, but then pierced through the front of his chest until it completely disappeared, but did not come through his back. The arrow made an invisible path through distance and pierced through the discarded heart of Naraku, miles and miles away. Naraku looked for a moment in utter disbelieve at Kagome, and then his body began to crumble and disintegrated to dust.

They had done it. They had finally defeated Naraku.

Kagura and Khanna retreated quietly. Sango ran towards the dead body of her little brother. She fell on her knees next to him and with tears in her eyes she pulled his head on her lap. Lovingly she stroked his hair out his face. He did not deserve to die. Sesshoumaru felt tensuseiga pulsate in it's sheathe. "Move away from the boy." Sango looked startled, but hopeful at him. She tenderly laid her little brother's head on the ground and moved back.

Sesshoumaru looked at the imps from the netherworld and cut through them. Kohaku made a convulsive movement and gasped for air. He was alive. "Sango hurried and embraced her little brother. Miroku kneeled next to them. "Sister, what happened?" Sango hugged him tighter and cried. Miroku smiled. He was happy for her, but she was suffocating the poor boy. "Sango, it won't do if you kill him now lord Sesshoumaru gracefully awakened him from death."

Sango instantly loosened her hold and let the boy breath. She stood up and walked over to the distant taiyoukai. She kneeled down in front of him. "Thank you, lord Sesshoumaru." The simple words expressed her feelings better than any other words. For a moment, Sesshoumaru looked down at her and then turned his eyes away. "This Sesshoumaru does need your gratitude. Tensuseiga choose to revive your little brother." Sango stood up and whispered. "So cute." Inuyasha hold back a smile. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. Inuyasha blew a kiss at him.

When he turned into a youkai he felt emotions rampage through him. It consumed and dominated the rational part of his brain. He felt distressed and enraged. He had felt the draw of the blood of his brother and relished his thirst. He knew the blood he lapped up helped him to gain control over his emotions. He now understood that his youki was more sensitive than his human part. When surfacing it panicked and needed to be controlled to be reassured.

The sword of his father kept his youki dormant and the blood of his brother kept it in control when awakened. However, he needed more from his brother. He needed him and he would fight for him. The human girl was standing too close to him. He growled inwardly. He knew Sesshoumaru had no interest in Kagome, but his youki did not want to take the risk. Sesshoumaru looked contemplating at Inuyasha. He then turned and walked away. His form was as regal as always.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha are you alright? Maybe you need to take a nap to return to yourself." Inuyasha did not hear Kagome. His attention was fixed on the back of his departing brother. Kagome grabbed his sleeve to get his attention. "Inuyasha, Naraku is dead, the jewel is now useless. It has granted my wish to destroy Naraku. We are free. We can do whatever we want." Sesshoumaru had almost reached the edge of the clearance.

Inuyasha panicked, his youki flared up. "Sesshoumaru, you can't leave without me." The pain and longing in his voice was audible for everyone. Sango looked up from the face of the sleeping Kohaku and Miroku smiled. Kouga, Kirara and Shippo looked understanding, they had seen Inuyasha marking his brother and Kagome was confused. "Inuyasha, I do not understand. You can't go with your brother. We, you and I, belong to each other." Her voice was almost pleading.

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned. He slowly opened his arms. Inuyasha pulled himself free from the grasp of Kagome and ran into the welcoming arms. The arm closed possessively around the young body. Inuyasha pressed his body against his brother. He wanted to stay forever in these arms. He looked up and relished his eyes on the sight of his brother's warm eyes. He felt loved and wanted. "Do not look at me like that. I would have to kiss you, right here, right now."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, tiptoed and with his lips almost against that of his brother, he whispered. "Who is stopping you?" With a deep growl, Sesshoumaru lowered his head and pressed his warm soft lips on the ones under his. Inuyasha melted into the kiss. He opened his lips and invited the sweet tongue into his longing cavern.

He did not hear the gasp in disbelieve from Kagome. He focused on his brother and his own needs and was not aware of anything else. Sesshoumaru on the other hand heard the gasp and the thump of knees on the ground. He tore his lips from the delicious lips of the younger inu. Inuyasha looked heartbroken at him. "Sesshoumaru bend his head and pressed a little kiss on his lips.

"I am not leaving you, but I think you have to talk to your friends before I take you with me." Reluctantly Inuyasha stepped back from his brother. He turned around and he was confronted with the sight of the devastated figure of the girl from the future. His youki did not want him to leave the secure, loving arms of his lover and tried to convince him, that although he felt sorry for her, he was not responsible for her misinterpretation of his feelings.

Kouga walked over to Kagome and tried to pick her up, but she swatted his hands away. Inuyasha walked back and crouched down in front of her. For a while, they said or did nothing, but stare into each other's eyes. The eyes of Kagome were overflowing with tears. The golden eyes of Inuyasha were full of compassion. Then Inuyasha reached out and pulled her in his arms. She let him hold her.

"Inuyasha how could you do this to me? I love you so much. I thought you loved me to. No, I'm sure you love me. You are making a mistake. He does not love you. He has always tried to kill you. Inuyasha please come back to me. Do not make this mistake. What have I done wrong?"

His fire rat kimono muffled her voice, but he could hear her clear enough. He let her cry her eyes out and then pried her from his chest and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, I want you to know this has nothing to do with you. I have always loved my brother. I have tried to fight this feeling for my brother, not because I was ashamed or something like that, but because I was afraid." Kagome interrupted him. "If he is forcing you, we can flee to my time and start a new life."

Inuyasha smiled sadly. "No, that is not what I meant. I was afraid that I was not enough for him, a full-blooded taiyoukai. Afraid he would not love me the way I loved him. Now I know he loves me as much I love him." The tears kept flowing out her eyes. "But I love you. I need you. We belong to each other. You promised." Inuyasha felt sorry for her. He wanted to make things all right for her, but he wasn't giving up his love, his life. "I never promised you my life. I can't ask you to understand or accept my decision right now, but I hope you will understand some day."

Kagome shook her head in denial. She kept trying to convince Inuyasha to come with her and that it was wrong to be with your own brother. Sango and Miroku saw the distress of their friends. They stepped closer to help. Sango explained to Kagome that the youkai community had different rules and values then human. She should not judge their relationship. Kouga and Shippo confirmed Sango's statement. Miroku was all about accepting Inuyasha as he was.

With tears in her eyes, Kagome kept looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt sorry for her. All the while Sesshoumaru kept an eye on Inuyasha. Eventually the suffering of Inuyasha became too much for him. "Inuyasha." The deep alluring voice sent shivers over the body of Inuyasha. The rigid stripes on his face, the elongated teeth and the red eyes could not mask the happiness written all over his face. Everyone else, but Kagome, smiled at him. He jumped up and rather sexy walked over to his brother.

Miroku smirked and grasped Sango's hand. He felt a little aroused at the sight of Inuyasha's suggestive walk and the predatory look on Sesshoumaru's face. Inyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and pressed a kiss on his lips. He enjoyed kissing him and his youki urged him to do so. His human part was a little shy and reluctant to do so in front of everyone. His youkai part would do anything to please his to be mate.

Sesshoumaru gently broke the kiss and looked impassive at his friends. Inuyasha understood and let him go. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. "Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't help to ask. He turned and smiled. "We will talk tomorrow." He hurried after his brother. He easily caught up with his strolling brother. He glanced at him. _God, he so longed to make love with the beautiful and strong taiyoukai_.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. His nose was much keener when his youki surfaced. They were walking towards a hot spring. His pristine brother obviously wanted to bath. Inuyasha bend and picked up, bridal style, his larger, but surprisingly light brother. "Let me down, Inuyasha." The cold glare was impressive, but Inuyasha was not impressed. "Nobody is around. So your reputation as a big bad taiyoukai is not at stake. Relax and let me take care of you."

He pressed a soft kiss on the lips under his. He could not get enough of those soft lips. Sesshoumaru actually relaxed in his arms. He must have been truly drained out. Inuyasha moved now much faster towards the hot spring. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around the slender neck of his little brother. Inuyasha felt gratified. It felt great to have his beloved one in his arms. He knew this was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity. Once by the hot spring he was so aroused he could not focus on the bath they supposed to have.

Sesshoumaru lowered himself out the arms of Inuyasha. "Hmm, I could need a rest before I bathe." He smirked when he saw the disappointed look in Inuyasha's eyes. "Eh, yes sure. You take a nap and I….." Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence. Sesshoumaru pulled him closer and passionately claimed his lips. He plunged his tongue in the longing mouth and relished on the new taste of Inuyasha. A deep rumbling growl was so sensual it let every part of his body shiver in need.

With a deep sigh Inuyasha surrendered to the heavily feeling of his lover's sensational tongue probing, caressing and mapping his cavern. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms tightly around the slim waist of Inuyasha and pulled him against his chest. Inuyasha tiptoed to grind their arousals together. Inuyasha moaned when dangerous claws began to undress him. His kimono and haori fell to the ground. The lips unlocked and Inuyasha bent his head backwards for better excess to his body.

Sesshoumaru licked and placed hot little kisses on his throat and collarbone. He began to tremble on his feet. The feelings were overwhelming him. "Aah, Sesshoumaru." Hasty Inuyasha removed the upper clothing of his lover and ran his hands over the smooth back. His brother was perfect. He felt the muscles roll under his fingers. Sesshoumaru tormented his nipples with his fingers. He rolled and pulled them. Inuyasha, squirmed, moaned and gasped in sheer pleasure.

He thrust his hips against the delicious bulge in Sesshoumaru's hakama and arched his back to feel more of the body against him. Sesshoumaru lifted him and laid him down in the soft grass near the water. Inuyasha worked fast to remove their remaining clothes. He looked in awe at the huge salivating cock of his brother. It was even bigger then he remembered it. His hole began to ache to be filled. Sesshoumaru did not give his little lover the time to admire his body and draped himself over the smaller, but well build body of his little brother.

The arousal of Inuyasha got trapped between their both hot bodies and Sesshoumaru's hard big one slipped between Inuyasha's thighs. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the naked torso above him and pulled him as close as possible. He loved the feeling of their naked bodies brushing against each other. Sesshoumaru caressed with his tongue the furry little triangles on top of Inuyasha's head. A beam of desire flashed right to his hard one.

Hands and lips explored and caressed the other's body. Sesshoumaru kissed his way down to Inuyasha's belly button. Inuyasha arched his back to feel more, to experience more. The lips trailed to the silver curls around his manhood. Inuyasha moaned and bucked his hips. The delicious tongue licked tentatively on the tip and Inuyasha almost came. Then without any warning his whole manhood disappeared deep into the hot burning throat. A long sensual moan escaped his lips.

"Yes…, yes…, yes." Inuyasha pushed his brother's head onto his manhood and pumped his throat as deep as possible. He wriggled into the tight passage. Sesshoumaru fought the hand on his head to draw some air. He pulled his head up so the tip remained in his mouth and then again and again deep throated his little brother. Inuyasha was euphoric. Sesshoumaru sucked, blew, bite and deep throated him. Inuyasha bucked his thick cock into the sweet hot mouth and felt the tight wall captivate him.

"Ooh…oooh…I'm cumming." With a deep thrust he pumped his hot juice into his brothers waiting mouth. Sesshoumaru pulled the hips towards him and buried his face into the lush silver curls. He kept sucking the softening cock, until he drank every drop. With a satisfied look in his eyes he let the milked out member slip out his mouth. He kissed his way up and plundered the panting lips. "You are magnificent."

His lips had a hard time leaving the sweet succulent lips of his little lover. Inuyasha grabbed the hard one of his brother and pumped it leisurely. Sesshoumaru sighed velvety deep. Inuyasha flipped his brother over and was now on top. He kissed and caressed him less controlled then his brother. He did not have the same restrain as his brother and was impatient to suck his manhood, taste his cum again and relish his desire. He closed his lips around the big tantalizing cock and sucked intensely.

Sesshoumaru gasped and grasped the head of his little lover. Inuyasha tried to deep throat the huge cock, but gagged when it hit the back of his throat. Concerned Sesshoumaru wanted to pull him from his huge one, but lusting for the taste of the cum Inuyasha stubborn kept sucking and licking. He sighed satisfied when he tasted the delectable precum leaking from the tip. "Inuyasha." The deep velvety groan was all he needed to harden again.

He looked up with his mouth full of the throbbing flesh. Sesshoumaru sat up and had to use some strength to pull the sweet mouth from his manhood. "I want to plunge deep inside you. I need your warmth." Inuyasha smirked around the manhood in his mouth . "Yuz havz to prezaiz me fiz." For a moment Sesshoumaru looked perplexed at Inuyasha, but then he got the message. "I have to prepaire you first?" Inuyasha nodded with his mouth full.

Sesshoumaru licked his fingers and when the saliva dripped from them he plunged two at the same time in the presented hole. Inuyasha had turned and swayed his tempting behind in his face. He scissored his fingers and worked as fast as he could. His manhood was delightfully tortured by the sweet little mouth and he wanted to penetrate the sweet enticing hole. He plunged the third finger in the hole and brushed against the sensitive bump inside. Inuyasha bucked and finally let go of his prize.

"Aaah. I'm ready for you." And before it could get cold, he impaled himself with the big member of his beloved. Sesshoumaru felt the tight wall close over his cock. He remained impassive and let Inuyasha do the work. Slowly Inuyasha began to pump his big brother. His hole was so wonderfully filled. Sesshoumaru supported each up and down. Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha towards him and licked his throat. "Inuyasha you have claimed me and I want to do the same. Will you allow me?"

Inuyasha was not sure why Sesshoumaru was so humble. "Yes. I want you to claim me." He panted and worked his ass to feel every inch of his brother in his hole. "Inuyasha this will hurt a little." Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around the manhood of his little brother and pumped it in sync with the boy in his lap. "Do it now Sesshoumaru, do it now." Sesshoumaru did not need anymore encouragement and sank his teeth into the smooth throat.

"Sesshoumaruuu." Inuyasha grounded his hole on the big cock of his brother and came all over their stomachs. His clensing hole pushed Sesshoumaru over the edge and he shoot his cum into the tight hole. He clasped Inuyasha to his chest and pushed him even more onto his lap. The deep guttural sigh was as music in the ear of Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around his brother and buried himself in his chest. Here he belonged.

After a while Sesshoumaru peeled Inuyasha off his chest and they both washed up. After a good meal off raw rabbits, Sesshoumaru relaxed against a tree. Inuyasha walked over to him and layed his head in his lap. Sesshoumaru looked at the face of his little brother and the claiming mark. He felt worried. Inuyasha let his fingers trail over the magenta stripes of his brother's face. "They are beautiful." Sesshoumaru captured the finger with his lips.

"No, you are beautiful." He strolled with his fingers over the dark blue ragged stripes on Inuyasha's face. "You know I'll miss them when I return to my hanyou self." Sesshoumaru looked contemplating at his young mate. "Do you know the meaning of a mate?" Inuyasha scoffed and traced with his finger over Sesshoumaru's lips. "Yes, I know. I've lived in the castle and know what my duties are. I would love to bear you pups. How many do you think we should have? Two, no maybe four, no definitely five."

Sesshoumaru felt a smile bubble up in him. The bright smile captivated Inuyasha. "I was afraid you would not be comfortable with that." Inuyasha looked not understanding at him. "Who would otherwise bear your pups?" Shocked with an idea he jumped up. "You were not planning to impregnate a bitch do you?" Sesshoumaru smiled again and pulled Inuyasha softly back in his lap. He loved his fiery mate. "No, only you are eligible." Inuyasha presumed his ministrations.

"What the hell do you mean you were afraid? You are never afraid." Not at ease Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand and held them in his own. "Promise you will never abandon me." Inuyasha was to shake his head and promise when Sesshoumaru locked his lips with a finger. "Do not promise me heaven that easily." Inuyasha looked amazed at Sesshoumaru. "Why would I ever want to leave you?" Sesshoumaru blinked uncomfortable.

"As a human you are an exquisite and demanding lover. As a hanyou you are exquisite and caring. As a youkai you are exquisite and fiery. You are everything anyone would want in a mate. You are so unpredictable I could never get tired of you. My worry is that you would loose interest in me and want to move on." Inuyasha felt tears gather in his eyes. He pulled himself up and buried his face in his brother's chest. He felt him change into his hanyou form. The youkai in him did not know how to react and retreated.

Sesshoumaru cupped his little lover's chin up and looked in the watery golden eyes. "I hate you." Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat. "Why do you always have to put me down? Why don't you believe me? Without you I will die. You are my heart and my soul. Even Naraku could not discard both and live on." Inuyasha jumped up and yelled at Sesshoumaru. "Why do you think so little of me? I hate you. You are… you are… you are a freaking bastard."

Sesshoumaru smiled happily and rose to his feet. "Wipe that stupid smile of your face. You won't win me over with that dazzling smile. I have my pride. Nobody calls me a liar." Inuyasha turned away from Sesshoumaru and angrily pushed his hands crossways in his sleeves. Sesshoumaru plastered himself against his mate's back and whispered seductively in his ear. "Five will do. The first one must be a girl, then two boys and we'll round it up with two girls."

Inuyasha scoffed. "What's with you and girls. You should mate a female." The anger and insecurity had not yet left him. "I would have, but you bewitched me." Inuyasha pushed his impudent mate off his back. With a dangerous growled he turned and tried to punch Sesshoumaru in his face. Sesshoumaru effortly stepped aside. "I bewitched you? Go back to your stupid bitches and mate them." Sesshoumaru caught the fists of his little mate in his larger hands and wrapped them on his back.

He bend forward and whispered in the cute puppy ears. "You are so cute when you are angry and I love cute." All the anger melted away. Shivers of delight ran over his spine. Inuyasha relaxed his fists and tilted his head up to kiss and forgive.

The sweet kisses changed in hungry searing kisses and soon their clothes flew all around and they made love various times that night. Sesshoumaru sucked every drop of the cum of Inuyasha and pumped his ass until he was sore and after that he pumped the tight throat. Inuyasha complained teasingly that he could not handle so much Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gracefully changed places and moaned his approval when he was pumped.

**Epilogue:**

The next day they both felt sore, but happy. They met up with the gang and after a heated discussion with Kagome, she left and returned to her own time. She scolded Kouga when he asked her to mate him.

Sesshoumaru invited Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and even Kouga and his tribe to his castle.

* * *

Please review. I'll be updating my other stories and maybe I'll start a new story.


End file.
